


the sum of our parts

by jessamoo



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 29,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabbles from prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Kenna is pregnant and hormonal and thinks she's fat"

“I cant fit into any of my dresses!” Kenna roars, angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

She’s shouting at him despite the fact he’s just on the bed on the other side of the room.

She hadn’t been crying ten seconds ago – she’d been casually holding dresses against herself in the mirror, flinging each one down when she decided against it.

Her cry made Bash jump and he sat up. 

He’d been watching her get dressed like he did every morning. Lazy and happy, he’d watched her routine as sunlight bounced off her hair. He liked to see the round globe of her belly in the haze of light. 

Kenna was seven months pregnant, and some days were majestic and love filled beyond belief. Other days were aching and difficult and terrifying. 

Kenna had taken to mood swings of the most dramatic kind, and he tried to deal with them gracefully.

He swings his legs from the bed, bare feet padding toward her.

Kenna appears not to notice and instead starts to gather the huge pile of dresses messily in her arms. He doesn’t know what she’s thinking but she rushes over to the fireplace and flings them in.

“your going to get soot all over them Kenna.” Bash protests, watching her, keeping his voice firm but kind.

“I don’t care!” she shouts. “I cant wear them anyway!”

Bash holds his hands out trying to placate her. “You will once the baby is here.”

Kenna whirls on him with a sad, wide eyed expression on her face. “that’s another two months from now Bash.” She takes a few steps towards him, like an animal readying to pounce. Her tone is patronizing like he didn’t know this already. “what do you want me to do till then? Hmm? Parade around naked? I’m huge Bash!” she snaps.

“well I think you look beautiful. Though I don’t think walking around naked is the way to go.” He smiles gently.

Kenna’s shoulders slump and she falters, her face breaking a little, pout on her lips.

He finally sees her armour fall and steps to meet her.

He places his hands on her arms and looks down at her softly.

“You think I still look beautiful?”

He nods sincerely and she shakes her head at him in disbelief.

“You really mean it don’t you? you mean all the words you say…how did I get so lucky to have a husband like you?”

He doesn’t answer, just kisses her forehead and she relaxes against him.

“Wrap yourself in a blanket and I’ll go find something you’ll feel more comfortable wearing.”

With a grateful smile Kenna kisses his cheek and obliges.

As he moves toward the door Bash looks back at her, seeing her speaking softly to the baby, her hands trailing over her bump.

He wondered how he had got so lucky too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "bash and kenna go on a ride together but Kenna is too much of a city girl"

“Kenna it’s not going to do what you want if you just sit there yelling at it. I thought you said you’d ridden horses before.” Bash complains sardonically.

There in a small meadow, the huge fields and roaming landscape of France a little way in front of them obscured by trees, pregnant with blossom flowers.

Kenna folds her arms in annoyance as her horse shifts around a little.

They had ridden out here because it was Bash’s turn to choose how they spent their day together. Kenna had insisted she knew how to ride. They had trotted easily for a while before reaching the meadow, Kenna’s only problem was how uncomfortable she was.

But now the horse refused to move and she refused to ask for his help.

“I have. I just haven’t been on a riding trip before.” She juts her chin. “I didn’t think it would be this difficult. Or this muddy. Or this uncomfortable.” She pouts and he rolls his eyes. “I’ve told you a million times I don’t like the outdoors.”

Bash jumps down from his horse and makes his way over to her.

He’s about to take her horses reins but as he does a few stray blossom petals float down around him on the breeze.

He strides over to her with a smile and she frowns suspiciously at him as he lifts a hand up to help her down.

“What?”

He just nods his head, motioning toward the little clearing.

“Come on. Don’t you trust me?” he smirks.

“With those eyes? Not for a second.” She grins at him but takes his hand anyway, hopping down.

 

As he leads her into the meadow, holding her hand tightly, she lifts her skirts in annoyance.

“Bash I agreed to ride a horse so I wouldn’t have to tramp through the dirt.”

“Just –“ He shakes his head at her, pulling her round him to stand opposite him.

 

Kenna looks around expectantly. “Well…we’re stood in a meadow. Now what?” she asks sarcastically.

“Wait for it.” Bash says with an annoyingly calm tone.

Kenna folds her arms crossly and stamps her foot.

 

Then she sees it. The first few blossom petals being blown around them.

 

They watch in silence as a gust of wind hits the trees, scattering thousands of tiny pink petals into the air.

They swirl around them in a torrent, like perfect pink snow.

Through the haze of petals she catches Bash’s eyes and finds herself laughing.

Kenna forgets her complaints, opening her arms wide and lifting her head to the sky, feeling the petals fall softly against her skin.

Kenna shrieks happily, stepping back so she can spin wildly in the flower storm.

Bash watches her lovingly for a moment before running after her. He puts his arms round her waist and picks her up as she smiles against his neck. He spins her round. 

And they dance like that in the flowers, forgetting all about the journey and the temperamental horses.

Kenna laughs as he sets her down, staring up at the impossible brightness of him, and she thinks she could deal with riding if it meant this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "after another catholic/protestant skirmish, Bash feels the need to speak with Kenna about his pagan heritage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i realised i couldn't remember if little Pascal was pagan or if they just thought he was, but for this story i wrote that he was.

Bash is lying as still as he can in Nostradamus’ old quarters. The bed for patients was still there and the thick furs covered his bruised body.

He felt experimentally at the bandages wrapped tightly round his waist. His fingers inched over the place where the sword had caught him. It wasn’t a fatal cut, but it had been long and deep enough to scare everyone and to need attending to.

Bash, in the chaos of the fight, had seen the blood painting his hands, impossibly violent and bright, and he thought the world had stilled all around him.

They were caught in yet another skirmish between Catholics and Protestants. His mother had always insisted it was ridiculous for him to so vehemently fight for a religion he owed nothing to. She had always instilled in him that he had to be seen to be catholic, but never forget where he came from despite that. 

After a while for him, it had become more than a pretence. He knew the pagan prayers and rituals, but they had given him nothing but danger. And so he wholeheartedly fought with his brother for his supposedly pretend religion.

But then as he felt life spilling from his side, like Odin hanging from a tree with a spear in him, he was suddenly filled with thought. He knew as if something outside of him had whispered in his ear, that Kenna was more important than any religion put together. And he knew that he didn’t want to die without telling her.

Every part of him belonged to her, and yet she did not know all of his secrets, all of his darkness. There were parts of him she had not yet reached – the idea that she never would hurt more than any weapon.

 

And so as she rushes back into the room to flop beside him and take his hand in the same way she had sat with him all night, his decision had been made.

“Kenna…I want to tell you something.”

“What? Do you need something?” Kenna asks hurriedly. “Water? Food? A wet cloth, your forehead did feel warm before.”

She begins to turn around to look for things, but he takes her hand to pull her attention back to him. He can’t help but smile at her earnest concern for him.

“I just need you to listen to me.”

She slumps slightly, relaxing into silence, ready to listen to him. 

He clears his throat awkwardly, realising he didn’t know where to start.

“You see it’s just…there are things you still don’t know about me.” He starts hesitantly.

She cocks her head with a kind smile. “I know. But we have the rest of our lives for all that. You shouldn’t strain yourself when you’ve just woken up.” She finishes with a matronly tone.

“I know. I know that, but this is important.”

Bash holds his hand up and she takes it in both of hers, her face growing slightly worried.

“You see, all my life I’ve been told to keep part of me secret. And I always complied without thought, I knew this could put me in danger. But now I have someone…I have you and…I don’t want to have any secrets from you. You are my wife, and that puts you above everyone else.”

Kenna’s concerned gaze travels all over his face and he feels her gripping his hand tighter.

“Well you see…I was born pagan.”

He looks up at her warily, not knowing what she was going to do. He knew Kenna had unlimited kindness inside of her, but he also knew the dangers of being married to a pagan. He didn’t want her to feel that he had actively lied to her or not taken these dangers into consideration either.

“Like our Pascal.” She murmurs quietly, not looking at him. Bash knows she is thinking of the boy they had lost a few months ago.

He rubs her hand with his thumb sympathetically. “Yes. Like Pascal. My mother was a pagan, and I was born with that heritage. It’s not something you ever truly escape. So as much as I might try to be a catholic, and choose that, there is a part of me that doesn’t belong. A part of me that belongs to the woods, to blood.”

Kenna simply nods, taking the information in for a long moment.

Then she looks up at him with the smallest smile, and he sees the acceptance in her eyes.

“Alright.” She states simply. 

 

Bash expects more, but more does not come. Kenna places his hand down and ever so gently climbs onto the small bed next to him. She rests his head on her breast and strokes his hair lovingly back from his face.

Bash lets his eyes close, relaxing against her in relief.

“Alright.” She whispers again, and he feels the vibration against his cheek.

“I thought you might…” he trails off, but he doesn’t need to finish.

“Oh, you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily. You’re stuck with me forever.” She smiles.

He feels himself drifting so sleep against the familiar warmth of her.

Forever was exactly what he had hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Bash is doing some deputy sleuthing and Kenna joins in."

Bash retreats further around the shadowy corner, straining his ears to hear the conversation.

He had been following the Spanish diplomats all day, trying to find the evidence of their spying that Francis was convinced of.

So far Bash hadn’t found much, but there quiet sneaking had been enough to arouse suspicion.

He hid behind the corner as they met with someone who looked like a messenger. As they kept inching closer to where he was hidden, his heart quickened nervously. He knew a spy would have no thought of killing if they were caught.

 

“What are you doing?”

A voice hisses behind him and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

He turns with his heart in his throat to see Kenna looking up at him expectantly.

He rolls his eyes in disbelief, leaning his head back against the wall.

“What are you doing here?” he hisses back angrily.

She just shrugs, trying to peer round the corner until he pulls her back. “I was bored.” she says casually, becoming interested in seeing who he was spying on.

“Well you can’t be here. It’s dangerous.”

“You’re here.” She counters, a flash of indignation in her eyes.

He glares at her sardonically.

“Are those the Spanish diplomats?” she realises excitedly, trying to step round him again.

“Will you just – “ He snaps trying to keep his voice quiet, pushing her back behind him.

Seeing he isn’t going to get rid of her easily he sighs in defeat.

“Yes. Francis thinks they are spies.” He explains, letting her know as little as possible.

Kenna’s lips form a little oh of excited surprise.

“Well if you’re creeping around out here, rather obviously I might add, I should go look in their chambers for evidence.”

“Right.” He mutters before thinking.

Kenna’s eyes flash to his happily and he quickly retreats. “No, no I didn’t mean you should – Kenna don’t.” he holds his hand up whispering hurriedly.

But it’s too late. Kenna is already carefully backing away from him, listening for any footsteps from the Spanish.

Bash tries to grab her but she dances away quickly, her mouth in an oblivious wide open smile as she rushes off.

Bash hisses her name but there isn’t much he can do, she has already disappeared and he doesn’t want to make too much noise. He sighs deeply at her wilfulness and her refusal to ever listen to him.

Kenna is gone for several minutes and he begins to worry. He contemplates going after her, but before he can, he hears the footsteps of the men he’d been following rapidly approaching the place he was hiding in.

They are getting nearer and nearer and suddenly he feels a hand snake up behind him, tugging him closer to her.

Kenna had rushed back to him with flushed cheeks and a triumphant smile.

“Found it. They just left it lying around for anyone to find.” She grins.

“They’re coming this way.” He cries as quietly as he can.

 

Kenna, without thinking, pulls him against her and kisses him.

And as the Spanish diplomats pass, all they see is a pair of young lovers stealing a moment together.

 

When they have gone, Bash and Kenna break apart breathlessly and he finds himself smiling at her with a disbelieving shake of his head.

“Now, aren’t I just the best partner in crime?” she grins, fixing his collar nonchalantly. “Or, the opposite, as it were.” She shrugs, furrowing her brow.

In response Bash kisses her deeply, taking her face in his hands and leaning against the wall. 

The papers Kenna had stolen crumple in her hand as she grabs at his shoulders happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "bash is prince while francis is the bastard and kenna and bash fall in love"

She couldn’t love him.

She couldn’t let herself love him.

She was not the girl such fairy tales were made for. She was practical and she had always known the type of man she had to marry. She didn’t get to fall in love with princes.  
And she most certainly didn’t get to hope that a prince was in love with her too.

 

It had started small. Kenna found Bash easy to talk to despite the fact he was a prince. He had been meant for Mary since they were young, but he didn’t seem enamoured by the idea. He would distance himself, walk alone by the lake lost in his thoughts.

Kenna had just assumed it was because he didn’t know if the marriage would go ahead. But as she began to walk with him, and they talked, she realised Bash hated the idea that he would force himself and Mary into a marriage just for their countries and not for love.

Yes, Mary was lovable in the highest degree. But he didn’t, at least not yet.

Bash was the most reluctant prince she’d heard of. He wasn’t shirking responsibilities because he didn’t care. He understood what he had been born for. But he resented the idea that his life had already been mapped out for him. And he resented the idea of being king.

He never explicitly said so to anyone other than Kenna.

They had started an easy friendship despite all the prying eyes. Soon he began taking her hand on their walks, and soon he kissed her, and then everything went wrong and right at the same time.

Right because she felt it in her bones. Wrong because nothing could ever come of it.

 

Thankfully, and rather unexpectedly, the one single thing she didn’t have to worry about when it came to loving Bash, was Mary.

Because despite the fact she was his intended and was fiercely ready to do anything she thought in the interest of Scotland, Mary did not love Bash either.

To be honest, Kenna didn’t think Mary even saw what was happening between her and Bash because she was too busy with what was happening with Francis, the bastard son of the king and Bash’s brother.

Because whilst Bash and Kenna fell in love with each other, Mary and Francis did too.

Two couples, terrible and impossible and fated.

 

Kenna is sitting in Bash’s rooms one night, sipping wine by the fire casually with him beside her. 

Suddenly the door bursts open and they jump up, backing away from each other, terrified of it being the king.

But it isn’t – its Mary, dragging Francis in behind her with a desperate expression on her face.

“What on earth – “ Bash starts, seeing their twin expression of pain.

“Its terrible Bash and we have to find a way to fix it.”

Neither of them seem fazed that Kenna is in the prince’s room. Perhaps the other couple had not been so oblivious after all.

“Tell him.” Mary commands of Francis.

Francis looks pained, but instead of looking at his brother, he looks right at Kenna.

Kenna stiffens slightly with worry. 

“My father…he’s…he wants us to marry.” He says dejectedly, apologetic look on his face.

Bash turns in angry shock and Kenna shakes her head.

“What do you mean? You mean…you and me? Married? But that’s…that’s absurd!” she cries.

She feels panicked tears filling her eyes and everyone is struck with a sudden silence. None of them understood or knew what to do.

“You see?” Mary wails, clutching her stomach like she feels sick at the idea of it.

“We need to fix this.” Francis says to Bash.

Bash shakes his head in thought. “We need to think of a way to fix this without angering father. If Mary and I do not marry, we lose that alliance. He isn’t going to let us go that easily. Marrying you two off would make it much easier for him to force us together.” He sighs.

“Well, we could try talking to him. Or we could run away or something! There must be something we can do, surely?” Kenna cries.

She moves over to Bash and takes him arm. He looks down at her sadly, stroking his fingers over her cheek.

Somehow something in her expression must have moved him, because he sets his lips then, and looks at Francis.

“Lets you and I go talk to father…I think I have an idea.”

 

Sometime later, Kenna and Mary are huddled sadly together by the fire. When she had sat here only a few hours before, Kenna had been contented. Now she was on fire herself, burning in panic like the wood she watched turning to ashes in front of her.

When the door opens Mary jumps up – but Kenna stays sitting, trying to read the expression on Bash’s face as he walks over to her.

Mary rushes to Francis and he suddenly smiles excitedly at her as she crashes into him.

Kenna, seeing his smile, looks over at Bash hesitantly and stands up to meet him as he stands in front of her.

Bash takes her hand softly. She can see Mary and Francis happily chattering together and tries to hear what they are saying.

“Please tell me.” She whispers to Bash.

He smiles down at her gently then.

“You do not have to marry Francis. But you aren’t marrying a prince either.”

Kenna feels herself sway slightly. “What do you mean? Who am I marrying?” she feels her voice tremble.

“You are marrying, if you say yes when I ask as I hope you will, the disgraced son who abdicated the throne for love.” He smiles a little self-deprecatingly but he takes her waist anyway.

Her gaze roams over his face in awe. “You…gave up the throne. Why would you do that?” she shoves him half-heartedly in the shoulder.

“I would rather have you than any country. And this way Francis can be declared legitimate finally and become king. He gets his queen and I get mine.” He grins, pressing their foreheads together.

She slumps against him in happy relief, wrapping her hands round his neck. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”

“A throne is worth nothing if you don’t share it with someone you love.” He says, and kisses her.

When they attend the coronation that had once been meant for him, Bash watches Kenna through the haze of petals, and know he made the right choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "outsider pov of kenna and bash's relationship from mary, lola and greer's pov"

Mary was glad for them.

When she saw how Kenna and Bash looked at each other, she was glad. She loved both of them dearly.

Once a part of her had almost loved Bash a lot more, and now she somehow feels guilty for it. She was glad her almost love had not robbed him of what she saw when he looked at Kenna.

Because he had never looked at her that way nor she him.

She was glad too because Kenna deserved happiness. She had not always treated her well. She hadn’t understood or agreed with her being mistress to henry. But Mary had learnt to consider the fact things that seemed impossible to her were not so for Kenna, they were not the same people.

But they were friends, and Mary had to remember to respect that, no matter what.

And even if she didn’t want her to be his mistress, Mary never thought Kenna deserved to be married off the way she had been. 

And so she’s glad that after that trauma, for that was what it had felt like to watch the wedding, never mind be one of the people performing in it, they had found happiness.  
It was rare, and it was good.

She looked at them, and she knew they were miraculous.

 

Greer was jealous of them.

When she had fallen in love with Leith she’s looked at him the same way Kenna did with Bash. 

But that had been ripped away, and even though she had always known it would happen, it still hurt.

Castleroy was good and kind. He would make a wonderful husband she knew. She could have children and take care of her sisters.

But she didn’t know yet if she could love him, truly love him. Leith still hung over her like a shadow, a shadow she didn’t want to step out from.

Bash and Kenna were the luckiest people alive as far as she was concerned. They had grown to love each other despite their arranged marriage. But not the shallow friendly fondness some arranged marriages found after being together for a while. Bash and Kenna had deep, true, soul mated love. She didn’t understand how it was possible that two people who had been forced together could actually really have been destined for one another.

She hoped and prayed to find the same thing in her own marriage.

 

Lola thanked god for them.

They gave her support and hope.

Bash would play with his nephew when she needed to rest, and never once judged her the way everyone else seemed too. Kenna was the same, cooing happily over the baby or talking with her like a normal person for once, instead of the woman who had just had a child.

And they gave her hope because still wanted to find a husband. Someone to help take care of them. She wasn’t Francis’s mistress, and whilst he would look after them and love his child, he could never love her.

She didn’t want to be alone all her life. And seeing the happiness that existed between her friends, she knew that love still existed in the world, even for people who had thought they didn’t deserve


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "princess bride au where kenna refuses to give up and stows away on dread pirate robert's ship as a cabin boy not knowing that bash is alive and well."

The sea swept and churned beneath her, like it felt her grief and grew heavy and riotous with it.

She had snuck upon the ship two days before, three months, 2 weeks 4 days and 8 hours after the letters stopped coming.

For three months and 2 weeks and 2 days she had locked herself inside her room and wept. Grief and self-pity all rolled into one, Kenna clutches Bash’s letters all round her, they coated the room like a snow fall.

She stared at his writing, ‘I love you’, written over and over, rapturously and truthfully and miraculously in his own hand. “It’s raining and I love you.” or “It’s sunny and I love you.” on and on and on. One letter was simply pages and pages of those three words and she let it press against her skin, like she can tattoo them there by force.

 

Everyone said he was dead. He’d sent her a letter every day after he’d left to seek his fortune and then they stopped suddenly. They had learnt them that his ship had apparently been attacked by the notorious dread pirate Roberts, who never took any prisoners.

But three weeks and a day later she sat up in bed, finally stopping her tears, and she decided she knew he wasn’t dead.

If he were dead he would find a way to send himself back to her. He would tell her. Either by will, or ghost, or ship, or cart, or writing it with stars. She would know.

And since she did not, he couldn’t possibly be dead.

So she got out of bed, left her house, and decided to find him.

 

The ship of the dread pirate Roberts was named revenge.

It suited him, she thought. She didn’t know him of course, no one did. He was a myth, everyone knew that. But everyone also knew he was definitely real.

His infamy was known across the world. Ships surrendered to him on sight rather than be captured. He was terrible and impossible, and a very, very good pirate.

Well, he might not have been that good, she thought, seen as he didn’t even know one of his cabin boys was actually a girl.

She had stolen some of the clothes she now wore, britches and a too large shirt. She also curled all her hair into a floppy hat on top of her head that hung over her face.

Then she had tacked herself onto a rather imposing looking crew lining up to get hired. She didn’t know where they were heading, or who was hiring them. Kenna only knew that they were going to somewhere that was not here, and that’s where Bash was. Not here.

She had wanted to find the dread pirate Roberts and demand he tell her what happened to her love. And here he was, hiring her. With any luck she’d find Bash and be home by next Tuesday.

 

She had soon learnt however that it might not be so easy to demand anything of him. The dread pirate Roberts was a mysterious fellow. He covered up with a black mask and bandanna. It matched his all black clothes, his black flag, and his black soul. He didn’t say all that much either. His first mate Ryan did most of the talking whilst he just watched them work from the top deck.

 

She learnt how to work aboard the ship, and who to avoid – which was mostly everyone, as far as she could tell.

 

At night she thought about Bash. Her hatred for the dread pirate grew inside of her when she imagined what he might have done to him.

This dread pirate had killed her. Ruined her life. They had been talking about marrying her to some prince when Bash had been declared dead, and she knew she would rather join him in the grave than marry again.

 

It was true that most ships surrendered upon sighting the revenge.

Some however, didn’t get the message, and chose to fight.

Kenna was now caught in one of those fights.

 

When Bash had been the farm hand and she’s ordered him around, she had thought herself important. Every time she had barked an order at him he had simply said “as you wish” and complied.

It had infuriated her to no end.

Now though she knew he hadn’t been saying as you wish at all, but I love you. I love you, over and over for years, and she had never heard it. And when she did she had known she’d loved him all that time too.

Now she thinks about that as she shoves into people. 

They were all waving swords around, and she simply sneaked up behind them and pushed them off the ship. Really, she didn’t see why all these bothered with their little sticks when pushing people overboard was much less messy.

Then she saw it.

The dread pirate Roberts was being cornered by several burly looking sailors.

If he died, he couldn’t tell her what had happened to Bash.

 

Without thinking she rushed toward him, barging into the huddle of men.

Only one of them slips over in surprise, and she’s sure she’s about to get skewered on a sword and die until the other men look at their friend on the floor, not understanding what had happened for a moment.

Seizing the opportunity, the dread pirate Roberts shoves her behind him and begins to fight the sailors, their swords clanging together loudly.

Kenna back away slowly watching him stab one of the men in the stomach. In her horror, she doesn’t notice the coil of rope on the floor and she falls clumsily onto the damp wood of the deck.

Dread pirate Roberts wins his skirmish and the battle seems to die down. The rest of the crew collect the sailors for execution – they were not kidding when they said no prisoners, she thought.

 

Roberts rounds on her, half anger half gratitude and she doesn’t know which scared her more.

“You boy. You helped me win that fight.” He barks at her heartily, striding over to where she was still sat on the floor.

He raises his sword and the thinks he’s going to plunge it down into her, and what a shame that would be, but he suddenly rams it down into the wood.

“But next time, fight with a sword if you want to stay alive.”

“As you wish.” She mutters without thinking as he turns away.

 

He turns back to her suddenly with wide eyes upon hearing her words.

Kenna scrambles up, adjusting her hat and smoothing down her clothes until he grabbed her arm roughly, staring at her.

“What did you say?” he thunders.

Kenna shrugs, not knowing what else to do. “It’s just something my love used to say to me.”

Then the dread pirate Roberts does something else she didn’t expect, and pulls her hat from her head, her hair spilling out across her shoulders.

She gasps and tries to pull away from him but he won’t let her.

“Your love?” he asks.

“He died.” She says quietly.

“Then why are you here?” he scowls. “Surely you would have found another husband by now. That’s what women do. Are you telling me you’re not engaged again?”

“No. my family wanted me to marry a prince but I did not accept, I could marry no one save Bash. I’m here because I know my love is dead or missing only by your hand. And if it be the former then you can just die too.”

“As you wish.” He whispers quietly.

And then she hears it. She hears it like a memory on the breeze.

She feels dizzy as he orders the crew to leave them alone on the deck.

Because the dread pirate Roberts had spoken in Bash’s voice, and now she saw he had his eyes and his height and his fingers and his shoulders, and she doesn’t know why she didn’t see it before.

He pulls his mask off and Bash looks down at her, breathing heavily.

“I thought…you were dead.” She breathes in disbelief.

Bash shrugs. “And I thought you were marrying someone else.”

“You stopped writing!” she cries angrily.

“I’m on a pirate ship. Did you want me to send it by seagull?” he grins.

Kenna lets out an angry grunt and pushes him. She hammers against his chest until he grabs her hands and kisses her passionately.

 

Bash explains how he had been captured by the dread pirate Roberts, but he had politely asked not to be killed “please.” 

And the please had saved him until eventually he had inherited the title of the pirate. Ryan, the first mate, had been his predecessor. The name of dread pirate Roberts passed from man to man, and every time it did they would hire a new crew – this was the part of the story where Kenna joined said crew.

Then the first mate, the previous dread Roberts, would disembark with his retirement money when they crew had been convinced of the new persona.

 

Kenna listened in confusion and awe. Her love was part of a myth now, and yet she knew she had not lost him to it.

 

She helps him pick out his successor, and as they travel to the next port together, she takes his hands in hers.

“You are never to go away again.” She commands of him.

“As you wish.” He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'it's raining and i love you' letter thing is from the book of the princess bride. thats how westley writes letters to buttercup. just thought i would mention so it doesn't look like i'm claiming it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "kenna laughing over dorky Bash and realising how much she loves him (pre 1x22)"

She’s sat outside watching Bash play with the children of the palace.

Highborn and lowborn alike, he ran around happily in a game of chase and they all squealed and jumped around, all in awe of him.

And she was suddenly rather in awe of him too. They had only been married a month or so, and they had found a friendship that made it easier now.

They had been friends before, but the way they had been forced together had stained them for a while. They had managed now thought to let go of that and find a kind of comfort in knowing they would always be able to count on one another.

Bash ran around childishly and she finds herself laughing as he lets the children win their game, piling onto him in a heap.

And suddenly a contended glow settles on her, and she realises, calmly, that she loves him. It’s not sudden or scary, it just settles inside of her like it had always been a part of her. And she thinks it’s a good thing. She might not have, in the beginning. She would have thought it terrible to be in love with someone who might pine after someone else.

But not now. She clings onto it and lets her make her happy. She is in love, and she is married to him. No matter what. Not many people got to say that about their husbands nowadays.

And as he jumps up, the kids scampering away again, he catches her eye and grins.

And then she feels it, true and whole and good, that he loves her too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Bash is made to play dolls with his daughter"

“So, Annabelle goes to the castle…”

“That’s not Annabelle, Papa, this one is!” 

His daughter holds up two dolls that look completely identical to Bash. Her tone was surprisingly condescending for a six year old, and he hears some of Kenna’s sharpness there, as she looks up at him with an annoyed little pout.

“I’m terribly sorry, darling.” He smiles, though he has no idea how she tells any of these toys apart.

 

They’re sat cross legged across from each other having put a rug down on the floor. Kenna might have made him play dolls with little Ailiee, but she would be furious if they got covered in dust and dirt in the process. Kenna was currently attending Mary, and Bash was more than happy to spend time with his daughter. Even if she did keep correcting him.

There’s a lot of Kenna in her. Her looks for one thing, but her easy humour too. She’s headstrong and kind and curious about the world. 

Bash watches her muttering and moving the dolls around happily. She didn’t have a care in the world. She’s innocent, the world hadn’t got to her yet. He thinks how rare that is, how precious she is. The sunlight streams in through the window and he sees his daughter through a haze of dust and warmth. He knows more than ever that he would do anything to keep her this way. Keep her good and unbroken by the world outside of this room.

He thinks about everything he had seen. Everything he had done, everything that had made him question is belief, his sanity. And it all seems like nothing compared to the tiny human sat across from him who could remember the names of all her toys with scary accuracy. 

“Papa, you aren’t joining in.” she complains.

Bash blinks back into reality and grins, picking up a doll – making sure to get her name right this time – and they pass the hours happily together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "bash wants to teach his daughter to ride a horse but Kenna thinks its unladylike"

Kenna watches the horse snuff and pad at the ground with her arms crossed. It looks like a monster, too huge, too unpredictable for a child.

“Please mama. Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease – “ Her daughter stamps her foot and Kenna rolls her eyes.

Bash had been pushing her to let Ailiee learn to ride a horse for a while now, and so their daughter had caught onto the idea, and much like Kenna, once she set her heart on something there was no stopping her. But that didn’t mean Kenna wouldn’t try.

“I’ll be with her the whole time.” Bash supplies, but it doesn’t sway Kenna.

“I don’t see why she wants to learn anyway. We have carriages. She’s never going to have to ride a horse.” She throws her hands up. “Why do something dangerous and so, well, I hate to say it but unladylike?”

Ailiee was twelve now, but Kenna always saw her as her baby. She wanted what was best for her. She would have loved for a world in which women could participate in anything they wanted. And whilst she knew horse riding wasn’t exactly the worst thing she could learn, it was still edging away from the life she wanted for her daughter.

But what life did she want for her? She is thinking about when she grows up and finds a husband. Didn’t she want a husband for her who let her do whatever she wanted? Kenna sighs, conflicted, feeling her conviction waning a little at her daughters wide pleading eyes.

“What if we get lost in the woods somewhere one day and bandits kidnap everyone and I have to get away by riding a horse?” her daughter asks pointedly, as if it were a perfectly plausible idea.

Kenna’s eyes fly wide open and Bash intervenes, moving his daughter so he can take Kenna’s hand.

“It’s just a little fun. I wouldn’t let her if I thought she’d get hurt. I’ll lead her.” He smiles reassuringly.

Kenna glares at him pointedly. “Like she is going to let anyone lead her.”

“I will mama, I promise. I will do everything he tells me. Honestly.” Ailiee pipes up.

Kenna moves forward and takes her little face in both her hands, crouching down to look at her easily.

“You have to be careful. Some horses can spook easily. You have to do everything your father says.” She commands seriously.

Ailiee nods and runs off toward the horse before Kenna can say another word.

As Kenna stands up again with a heavy sigh, Bash wraps his arm round her waist and kissed her temple.

“You ought to trust me more.” He whispers, but it’s in a teasing tone.

Kenna turns in his arms and looks up at him. “It isn’t you I don’t trust. I love you. I love her too. That what this is.” She leans in and kisses his jaw.

“I know.” He breathes. 

They want to stand their hugging each other for a while, but Bash darts away from her suddenly when he sees his daughter attempting to clumsily climb up onto the horse.

Kenna just covers her eyes and stifles a deprecating laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "bash is taken back in time to before he and kenna married but Henry doesn't force them together this time."

When he awakes with a sharp intake of breath – he sees nothing strange.

He’s staring at the familiar ceiling of his and Kenna’s rooms and for the moment Bash cannot place why he awoke so suddenly and strangely.

He turns, hoping to find comfort in the sleeping form of his wife.

But she is not lying next to him.

 

Bash frowns, trying to push his worry down. He can’t see her or hear her in the room. The weight of Kenna next to him and had become so intrinsically familiar to him now, he can’t help but wonder if the absence of her is the thing that had awoken him. He had slept alone in this bed for years but now it felt too wide, too empty and endless without her.  
He realises then that he is lying in the middle of it – and this tiny single detail is like a punch in the gut. He had not slept in the middle of the bed since Kenna had moved in. not even in sleep. He had made room for her. Even his unconscious mind had carved out spaces for her.

 

Bash decides to find out what’s going on and where on earth Kenna is.

He’s worrying for nothing he knows. These small things could be explained.

 

What could not be explained was the emptiness he finds when he swings his legs out of bed.

 

The room was as it was before her. Somewhere along the line he had begun to measure time in two ways – before her and after her. Before her was a far off place, an ancient memory that felt like a dream. And yet here it seemed to be, right in front of him.

Her tables and mirrors and chests were all gone. Her dresses, her jewellery, the smell of her perfume. Everything of her that filled the air in the world they had made for themselves here in these rooms. Gone, like they were never there.

Experimentally Bash looks down at his hand. And when he sees his bare, long fingers, he staggers backwards and lets the bad catch him. He is not wearing his wedding ring.   
There wasn’t even any marks on his skin to show it had ever been there. The red indents he had thought some kind of tangible, physical proof of their bond had gone too. 

He feels swelling panic rise within him, itching at his skin. He had always believed in impossible things, but he had thought Kenna was the single unchangeable constant in his life.  
A sudden idea strikes him. In some ways these things could maybe be explained. But then he remembers the mark on the wall.

On one of the occasions they had accidentally broken the bed, the headboard had scratched into the wall.

He pads his fingers desperately across the stone; it is violently and cruelly smooth and unblemished.

 

Jumping up, sick and scared, he clumsily throws some clothes on and rushed out of the rooms.

 

The corridor looked the same as always. He tried to appear normal as he very slowly started down it, glancing around furtively, as if everyone was an enemy.

His head snapped upwards however when he heard a booming laugh from further in front of him.

 

Impossible. Impossible and terrible.

He had heard his father’s laugh.

He had seen ghosts before. But this was not like those times. No chill, no sudden quiet. This seemed absurdly normal.

 

Bash peered through the crowd of people and saw his father sweeping ceremoniously down the corridor in all his furious glory.

Henry fixes his gaze on him as he nears and Bash backs away into the wall like he had hit him.

Henry frowns at him in that way he always did - had. Always had.

“Dear me, Bash. Too much wine, or are you ill?” he drawls, though he is readying himself to back away if his son really was ill.

Bash cannot answer. He is panting and pale, he feels dizzy at the sight of his dead father, here and alive and talking to him. He grasps at the wall for support.

 

He doesn’t hear what henry says as he leaves. He just sinks to the floor with his hands sweating and shaking.

A few guards move in but a voice snaps at them and they back away.

 

Bash doesn’t see who the new voice belongs to until she’s crouching with him on the floor, her face floating finally into view. She is here, miraculously and rapturously in front of him.

“Kenna.” He breathes, whispering it like a prayer.

She frowns at him as he smiles at her, and he finds himself relaxing a small bit now he knows she is here.

“Are you alright?” she asks, but there is something distant in her tone.

Bash shakes his head and moves his hand to her cheek. “No.” he swallows, trying to find his voice. “But I’m a little better now you are here.”

Kenna raises her eyebrows and glances to his hand in confusion, like he was speaking to her in tongues.

Bash closed his eyes and knocked his head back against the wall as she took his hand in hers, deftly removing it from her face.

“You aren’t her.” He sighs wearily.

He can see it in her eyes, in the way she is speaking to him, like they barely know each other.

“Do you want me to get Mary?”

Bash rolls his eyes with a little scoff.

He couldn’t believe what was happening. This was all too frighteningly real to be a dream – or a nightmare for that matter. And now she was assuming he would rather have Mary than her.

And so he knew despite the impossibility of it all he had somehow travelled. Travelled to the far place, to before her. Desperate and desolate and before.

“No.” he hisses a little condescendingly. “I do not want Mary.”

He’s trying to find his composure again. He had to work out when he was so he could get back to where he wanted to be.

“I want my wife.” He whispers sadly to himself as Kenna furrows her brow in confusion.

He dismisses her questions before she can ask them.

“Just help me up will you?” he asks.

Kenna pulls him up and helps to steady him when he makes it to his feet.

“Bash you really do seem ill. You’re wandering around half dressed like a mad man.” Her tone is sharp as he begins to look around him, trying to decide his next move.

“Maybe I am mad.” He shrugs. He lets go of her to start leaving but before he does he turns back to her.

He finds himself examining her. He wants her to see him, to recognise him. He wants her to understand he is her husband.

Kenna just glances at him warily when he steps closer to her.

“Are you married Kenna?” he asks, knowing the answer.

“You know I’m not Bash.” She laughs a little in confusion.

“Are you mistress to the king?”

His tone must have had a blankness to it because she scowls angrily and her cheeks flushed as she glances to see if anyone is listening to them.

“no.” she snaps. “I’m not. As a matter of fact he’s finding me a husband. With a title.”

“Oh is he?” Bash shakes his head. “I highly doubt he’ll make good on that promise.”

Seeing her offended look he sighs. He was taking his frustration and fear out on her. Because she was not yet the woman he loved. She looked like her, but she didn’t love him and all he wanted was to know he wasn’t crazy. All he wanted was to take comfort in her, but he could not.

“Just…” he starts again, his tone gentle. “When – if – you get married…remember titles aren’t everything. They don’t make men kind. You have a kind heart. Don’t forget that. Let people see it. And your husband will love you for it.”

Kenna hears the surprising tenderness in his voice because she softens and nods silently as he turns and walks away.

 

It was his wedding day.

He found out by asking a rather confused guard for the date.

And it was the day his father told him he was to be married to Kenna.

 

The first time this had happened he had been caught up in the perverseness of it, the farce of it. He had felt so sorry for Kenna and himself that he hadn’t taken any time to really talk to her about it or convince her things would turn out ok. He had been disgusted on her behalf, in the way henry had lied to her and used her. But he still hadn’t wanted to marry her.

That was then – this was now. But also then, he reasoned, feeling still confused.

He had changed, either way. Now he knew this marriage was a good thing. Now he knew they could be happy and have a future. Now he was excited.

He was pinning his hopes on the theory that once he and Kenna got married tonight, he would somehow get back to where he belonged. All he had to do was let this day play out just like it had before.

So he waited in his chambers for his father to come to him. He paced and kept glancing at the door as time wore on. And on…and on.

It got darker and darker outside and he was filled with dread. He should have been married by now. It wasn’t happening the way it was supposed to.

But was it supposed to be this way? Hadn’t he always wished he and Kenna could have had a happier wedding?

But that apparently wasn’t going to happen if he didn’t try for it. And so if his father wasn’t going to put them together, Bash would have to.

Half of him wondered whether he should, suddenly.

What would his life be without Kenna? He might meet and fall in love with someone else. His father might find another match for him.

But that held no joy for him. A future in which he was not married to Kenna was a dull one, in fact it was not real future at all.

He didn’t get to choose Kenna the first time. But now he did. That was a good thing, wasn’t it? That he was faced with an option and still wanted her? He chose her now when he didn’t have to. He knew he would always choose her. At least this chaos had given him that.

Suddenly his love was reaffirmed and validated within him. He had been tested. He could leave it, could leave her. But he knew he didn’t want to. Knew he truly loved her, and only her. He knew he wanted to marry her, and was glad for Henry’s mad idea of forcing them together in the first place. He knew he wanted her to be his wife. To be by his side forever.

 

He burst into the bustling hall. It was another busy night at court, full of people and music.

He sees her talking to a tall good looking man and stiffens. He had forgotten she was still on the hunt for a husband. 

 

He spots his brother in the corner, smiling down at Mary with his arm round her waist. Without thought he rushed over to him.

“Bash!” Francis grins merrily when he sees him approaching.

Bash holds his hands up to cut off whatever Francis was about to say next.

“Francis, and you too Mary. I think I may need your help at some point.”

Mary frowns in concern. “Has something happened?”

"More like something hasn't happened." Bash says. "Listen, it's too long and strange for me to explain right now, I just need you to promise me you'll do something if I ask you."  
Seeing his eanrest expression they nod and promise.

"I might ask you to help me make a suggestion to the king. You see...I've realised I have a soul mate. But it looks like I'm going to have to fight for her. So if it comes down to it I want you to tell him it would be advantageous for Kenna and I...to be married."

Francis and Mary look at him in utter disbelief. He looks at them for a moment expectantly, but realising they have been struck speechless, he claps Francis apologetically on the shoulder and turns away from them.

 

Finding Kenna again, he sees her laughing at something her suitor said. It makes him pause.

 

She looks happy. The suitor is obviously interested in her and probably titled. This man could provide for her for the rest of her life. Bash didn't know if he could say as much for himself.

He had been thinking so much about how he wanted to be with her that he had not thought about what was best for her. And if he truly loved her, as he knew he did, surely that was the most important thing.

But his words to his brother had been true for him. She was his soul mate. He didn't think anyone could know him the way she did. She knew his secrets, his darkness, and still loved him. Could she love this other man half as much? Could this man love her the way Bash did?

 

He knew her. Better than he knew himself - He could read her like a book by now. If he wanted to know if she was happy all he had to do was watch.

She was touching her hair like she did when she was nervous. Twisting her fingers together and smiling just a little too quickly. She wasn't the one in control of the situation. She was nervous, not happy.

 

So he moves towards her.

The suitor disappears and Kenna tries not to roll her eyes when she sees Bash move to take his place.

"Feeling better?" She raises her eyebrow a little teasingly.

"A little." He smiles sheepishly.

"Still searching for your imaginary wife?" She quips.

She is only joking, but her casual tone forces the smile from his face.

"I've been thinking about her all day actually." He says quietly. "I realised despite every sign to the contrary, it is better for us to be together. But she doesn't know it."

Kenna glances up at his gentle tone. Then she sees how he is looking at her. How Mary and Francis are watching them.

He sees understanding dawn on on her face, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh!" She cries. "Oh...Bash - I had no idea - I-" She stammers until he smiles kindly and shakes his head.

"I know. And I know it isn't something you want and that it makes no sense right now. And I know you want a husband with a title. But if you wake up one day and decide being happy, being with someone who loves you unconditionally is more important than a title...I will be here. But if...if you never decide that, then that's fine too. I want you to choose your husband. I want you to be happy. You deserve that above everyone else."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me for the longest time." She whispers emotionally.

Bash smiles awkwardly and shifts, having said what he needed to say.

 

As he walks away from her, his shoulders slumping, he hears her calling his name.

"Bash!"

When he spins around quickly, he sees her darting through the people toward him.

 

When she reaches him she smiles, as if considering something. Then she stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips quickly to his.

 

He wakes up into a haze of light, breathless and confused.

The last thing he felt was Kenna's lips on his.

Now he turns his head slowly, terrified of being back in the beginning.

Bash sighs in relief when he sees Kenna sleeping next to him peacefully, her long hair tumbled all around her.

He had never been so happy to see her.

He reaches out and wraps his arm around her and she lazily blinks awake to look at him with a smile.

"Hello." She grins and he presses his forehead against hers in response.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nods against his forehead and he smirks.

"If you could do this over again, would you wish for a different marriage? Would you wish you could choose your husband, even if he wasn't me?"

Kenna frowns and props herself up on her elbow. "Why would you say that? Do you wish that?"

"No." He shakes his head reassuringly. "I was just thinking about it."

"Well don't. It isn't nice to think about horrible things like that. Because that's what it would be, wouldn't it? If we weren't together. Bash, darling, it doesn't matter if Henry made us marry. It doesn't matter if we didn't choose each other to begin with. Because we choose each other now. And that's all that matters."

And as she reaches up and presses her lips to his, he knows she is right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Bash and Kenna are kissing when someone walks in on them"

His hands are travelling up her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him as they kiss. Kenna’s fingers reach up into his hair and tug slightly as she pushes into him.

They’re pressed together on their bed, Kenna’s legs straddling him. To be honest, like most times this happened, they didn’t know how they got here. Sometimes they got carried away with themselves, and the flirting gave way to a lot more. Not that either of them minded.

Kenna let out a breathless little moan and he reached his hand up to her cheek.

Bash can feel the familiar swelling of desire in the pit of his stomach and his about to flip her over onto the bed to take this further when suddenly the door bursts open.

Instead of being cast ceremoniously onto the bed in a haze of passion, Kenna jumps off Bash in surprise and sits beside him in a flush.

Mary and Francis are stood in front of them with amused expressions.

Bash and Kenna sit beside one another like children getting told off by their parents. 

“I think…we interrupted something.” Mary smiles pointedly, turning to Francis, raising her eyebrow.

“Ah…yes.” He replies a little awkwardly as Bash squeezes his eyes shut. “We wanted to see if you would take a ride with us. But clearly…you already found a physical activity that is more suited to you.”

“Would you please just – “ Bash snaps, motioning to the door.

Mary and Francis chuckle as they leave, closing the door dramatically behind them.

 

Kenna sighs beside him. “Well that certainly spoiled the mood.”

Bash shrugs. “Well, maybe not entirely.”

Kenna raises her eyebrows and laughs at him as he grins.

She lets out a happy yelp as he dives to kiss her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'kenna wakes bash because of a spider' (in between 1x17 and 1x18)

He awakes to the sound of her screaming his name.

She has barely spoken to him since the wedding, and she certainly hadn’t spoken to him like this.

“Bash! Wake up!” she’s shoving his arm and he sits bolt upright.

He had been trying to start conversations with her since the wedding, trying and failing. And now she was suddenly needing him for whatever reason. He wasn’t going to let her down the first time she needed him.

“What is it?” he cries, holding her arms steady.

She shakes her head emotionally then points to the floor.

“I don’t understand.” He shakes his head, seeing nothing where she pointed.

“You have to sort this out. You have to be my husband and help me!”

It’s the first time she’s referred to him as her husband. Mostly she tried to ignore that smile fact. It bolsters something in him, and suddenly he feels like that is all he wants to be. He wants to be that for her, to protect her. He liked the idea of being someone’s husband, being needed and relied upon.

“I will. I always will.” He nods, looking her in the eye and trying to calm her down – he is beginning to get a little worried at her erratic breathing. “Tell me what I have to do.”

“There’s…ugh, there was a spider!” She cries disgustedly.

Bash pauses, staring at her, trying to convince himself he hadn’t just heard what he thought he did.

“A…a spider?” he asks disbelievingly.

“Yes!” Kenna cries, shoving him from the bed. “I can’t sleep knowing it’s in here. Please get rid of it!”

 

Bash sighs and lets her push him to his feet. She appears not to see his weary, unimpressed demeanour. But he takes on his task without complaint as she watches with wild eyes.  
Every so often she would point and he would follow her gaze.

 

Eventually he sees the spider crawling around and crouches down.

“Get me a piece of paper and a cup.” He says distractedly, keeping the spider in his sights.

Kenna squeaks as she jumps from the bed and runs to get what he asked for, runs like the whole floor is covered in spiders, like they were chasing her.

He would have laughed if he wasn’t so tired.

 

Kenna cowers behind him as he uses the cup and paper to gather the spider up.

When he stands up with them she steps backwards like it’s going to jump out of her and she stays back until he lets the spider out the door.

 

He turns back to her when he’s done with a raised eyebrow. He sees a blush growing up Kenna’s cheeks as her adrenaline leaves her and she realises how much she over reacted. She isn’t about to admit it though, he knows.

Kenna squares her shoulders a little haughtily. “What?”

“Nothing. I just didn’t think you were afraid of anything.” He grins.

She rolls her eyes as she moves back to their bed. “I’m not. I just wanted to see if you would do as I asked.”

They both know she’s lying but he just chuckles and shakes his head as he follows her to the bed.

“And? Did I perform my husbandly duties to your liking?” he asks, climbing in next to her.

Kenna smiles and shrugs, rolling over.

It’s the first time since the wedding they have been able to talk about being married without being sad.

And it helps them both sleep a little better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "the first time they decide to sleep in the same bed"

It’s cold outside.

Desperately cold, like something supernatural. Storms shake the earth and rain floods down, angrily rattling the windows.

Kenna stares out at it, shivering by the window. Her arms are wrapped around her tightly to keep out the chill.

But for not only that reason. She feels lonely, suddenly, staring out at the desolate landscape. She had felt lonely since the wedding, even more so when Bash was here, knowing he didn’t want this. But this is the first time she feels lonely without him.

Somehow without her realising she had grown used to his presence, of knowing someone else was there. Even if they weren’t always civil, even if they argued and she was sharp with him when he tried to be nice to her.

She felt bad for that now because it had caused him to keep his distance. And in the dark of the night they didn’t sleep next to one another. She regretted that choice now. Looking over at the bed it didn’t look inviting, she knew it wouldn’t be as warm as it could be when she climbed into it. She knows the covers and pillows won’t keep out the storms the same way a pair of arms would.

 

So when he comes in, shaking the rain from his hair, he catches her eye and looks away quickly and awkwardly like it had been an accident.

She doesn’t turn away from him and ignore it this time though. Instead she turns, twisting her fingers together nervously.

“Bash.”

At the sound of his name he looks up in surprise. She hasn’t been talking to him a lot and the sound of her voice is like the thunder that claps through the sky outside.

“I think…well it’s rather horrible outside tonight, isn’t it?”

Bash stands up awkwardly and nods. “Uh…yes. Yes it is.”

This was turning into small talk but they both cling to it. They had to find a way to be civil with one another and Bash is willing to accept that from her in whatever form.

“I was just caught in it. I think the storm is only going to get worse from here.” He carries on for lack of anything better to say.

It isn’t much but Kenna nods energetically with a smile, just grateful he’s trying to let the conversation carry on.

“Yes I think it looks that way too.” Kenna shrugs. “So you know. It will be very cold…tonight.” She starts again.

Bash just nods. The awkwardness is palpable but she doesn’t want to lose this moment.

“So you know. It would possibly be better for us to…conserve heat.”

Bash raises his eyebrows though she can tell he isn’t quite understanding her. “Yes, I suppose that would be better…and…how exactly were you thinking we do that?”

“Just sleeping!” she rushes, holding her hands up. She realises to what thoughts her words could have led him. “Just…sleeping. Next to one another.”

“Well we are husband and wife. It wouldn’t be entirely inappropriate.” He teases casually and she smiles a little shyly.

 

They lay down next to each other slowly. They haven’t done this before, even after their wedding and both are careful not to invade one another’s space. They are both unsure of how the other will react and when they do rest their heads on the pillows next to each other, they lay awkwardly still, staring at the ceiling for a long time.

 

When Kenna wakes up the next morning, she feels the weight of Bash’s arm wrapped around her. It isn’t uncomfortable, she is surprised to note. In fact is the opposite.   
Comforting and warm, she pulls the covers around her a little more and pushes backwards into him. Its cosy and its nice and she suddenly feels contented. She didn’t think she would feel that, lying next to a husband she didn’t choose.

She feels him shift against her, lazy and half asleep, tightening his grip on her.

After that, they sleep in the same bed every night, comforted by the presence of one another.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "bash gives his opinion on Kenna searching for the hunter"

“I don’t know why you want to find this hunter so badly.” Bash sighs.

He’s laying in bed, waiting for Kenna to put the journal down and join him, but from the way she’s hunched over it, reading avidly, that doesn’t seem to be happening any time soon.

She frowns without looking away from the pages, her face showing she isn't really listening despite the fact she’s sat right next to him.

“I told you. For Lola.” She shrugs simply.

Bash props himself up on his elbow, leaning into her small shoulder just a little. He wants to pluck the book from her hands and pull her to him but he knows she wouldn’t let him. 

“Yes, but you seem to be more excited than she is.” He mutters.

She’s been obsessing about this for days and he cant help but want her attention. Selfish, really, he supposes. He does want for her to have her own interests, especially when he was called away so often. But right now, with the candle light bathing her in some kind of holy glow, like sunlight in the dark, he wants to sink into her and hold her tightly.

“You know Lola.” She rolls her eyes. “She’s just shy, that’s all. And why shouldn’t I be excited?”

“Well from the way you’ve been pursuing this like a hell hound – “

He lets out a winded little chuckle as she thumps him in the chest with the book playfully before flipping it open again.

“Like a very inquisitve woman…” He amends. “One might wonder if you didn’t have another reason for searching for this hunter.” His tone is only half teasing.

This finally catches her attention. She flips the book closed and sets it on her lap, turning to look down at him with raised eyebrows.

“Careful Bash…anyone might think you were jealous.” She quips.

“Well, maybe I am. Would that be such a bad thing?”

She sighs and lays down on her elbow so she is next to him. “No. It wouldn’t. But you have to know…I’m just curious and want something good for Lola. For myself…I have everything I would ever need.”

“Is that so?” He smiles slowly.

She just nods in answer and leans over, gently pressing her lips to his for a long moment.

He moves his arm round her waist and pulls her down gently as their kiss deepens.

As she laughs he flips her over so he’s looking down at her, kissing her neck and she laughs.

 

Kenna accidentally kicks the book off the bed, but they don’t even hear the thud.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Bash and kenna end up having twins and play with them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you notice that twins have one scottish name and one french name

Kenna laughs loudly and kisses the baby wriggling in her arms repeatedly, just as giggly and excitedly as the child.

Bash is opposite her sat in the exact same way, holding her twin, watching Kenna grin up at him.

He cuddles the baby he’s holding closer to him, his nose against her cheek.

“Your mummy is even louder than you. What is she doing? Hmm?” He coos. His daughter apparently isn’t listening to him but is far too engrossed in watching a ladybird crawling up over the pink petals of a flower.

“Are you listening to me?” He teases. “Hmm? Are you…which one are you again?” He jokes with a mock frown of confusion, lifting his daughter and turning her, holding her I the air in front of him as she giggles.

“Bash!” Kenna reprimands, but she’s smiling all the same. “You know that’s Angelique.”

Bash rubs his nose against Angelique’s tiny one and her pudgy little arms reach out to grab at his face.

“I know, of course I know. Angelique is the one that doesn’t pay attention to us. Aren’t you my darling?” he mutters, watching her trying to wriggle away from him.

“And you are my precious little Isla.” She smiles down at Angelique’s twin sister, sitting comfortably in her lap without complaint. Isla stares up at her with a toothless little smile, then reaches up to try grab the beads shining in Kenna’s long hair.

 

When they had realised they were having twins, after they had gotten over the shock, Kenna had gone through a few hours of intense crying and pacing around as Bash watched her in silence.

But eventually she had calmed down and flopped next to him, smiling.

They had been so happy when they found out they were having a baby, and somehow the universe had seen fit to grant them another one.

Kenna had just been scared at first. She had never even had one baby before, and then they expected her to know how to look after two at once. She had no idea how she was going to be able to do that. 

But Bash had reminded her that there was two of them as well. He would be there, he’d always be there, and suddenly the load didn’t seem so daunting. And when she really thought about it, she was glad. Glad her child would always have a sibling and a friend, that they wouldn’t ever be alone. There wasn’t a lot more she could have asked for.

 

All that seemed so long ago now when in truth it was only just over a year ago. As soon as the girls had been born, they had instantly been a family. It was like they had always been there.

Bash picks the flower that Angelique had been enamoured with and gives it to her as she waves her arms for it happily.

Them sitting outside in the sunshine playing with their children was a familiar site to the inhabitants of the castle now. They tried to do it as often as they could. Bash still had his duties, and Kenna her distractions, but they wanted to be present parents, good parents. And honestly, it was rather fun. Bash and Kenna couldn’t wait until the twins began walking, then running then everything else. They would play catch and chase each other and it would be like something out of a story book. 

According to Kenna’s friends they were already sickeningly cute as a family anyway, it was bound to be a beautiful future for them.

And it was, but for now, they just played in the sun, and didn’t think about anything but that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Kenna feels insecure and bash reassures her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT FIC

Kenna flops down on the bed sadly, and Bash sends her a pointed look which she ignores pointedly.

She had been in a mood all day. Ever since Claude came back she’d been swanning around like she owned the place and everyone in it. She had also been treating Kenna like she was dirt on her shoe – that is when she actually bothered to acknowledge her at all.

Kenna couldn’t understand it. She had always been beautiful and she knew it, but she didn’t treat other women badly because of it. Claude, who was beautiful herself, couldn’t have been jealous like Bash said.

The princess had every man at court wrapped around her finger in a matter of days. Every man except Bash, of course. But still. Kenna didn’t see how she saw her as competition. How was a happily married woman, however beautiful, any kind of competition for affection?

She had either done something wrong - which she didn’t think was possible because she hadn’t been able to speak to Claude for long enough to offend her – or Claude just didn’t see her as important. 

And when someone who was important looked down on you like that, even when you were married to her brother, well, it didn’t do a lot for one’s confidence.

 

Kenna sighed loudly and laid back, her head hitting the pillow as she huffed loudly.

Bash sighed then too, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair as he slowly made his way over to her.

She feels the bed move as he climbs on next to her but she continues to stare at the ceiling haughtily until her tips her chin to him with his fingers.

“Why are you letting it bother you?” He asks softly.

“Because!” Kenna cried. “Because she’s your family, which makes her my family. Because I am perfectly polite, and nice.”

“Yes you are.” Bash agrees in a slightly teasing tone.

“And I’m respected. And I’m a good friend.”

Bash props leans on his hand, looking down at her as she continues, her eyes are pleading like she’s trying to convince him even though he already knows all of this about her.

“And I’m pretty.” She finishes firmly. “I thought Claude was all for surrounding herself with beautiful things. That’s the only reason she’s friends with that terrible Angelica from Calais.”

She folds her arms over her chest sadly and Bash smiles sympathetically.

Then he reaches over and unfolds her arms, holding her hand.

“That is true. But did you ever think that Claude is friends with pretty girls because then she can show off how prettier she thinks she is than even them? And maybe the reason she isn’t friends with you is because you are far more beautiful than the whole lot of them put together.”

Kenna rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling anyway. “You’re just saying that.”

Bash presses his hand against his chest, feigning hurt. “I am offended, wife. I never just say anything. And it’s true. It’s very true in fact. In fact…”

He trails off with a smirk, pushing himself up further so he’s hovering above her. His hands rest on either side of her and she feels his legs pressing in against hers.

“You are the most beautiful woman in all the world. You are…”

He shakes his head as if he can’t even fathom the sight of her staring up at him.

“Holy.” He breathes seriously.

Then she sees something behind his eyes, the truth of the word, the gravity of it is ablaze in him.

“Well, what’s so holy about me?”

He kisses her firmly on the lips, and when he speaks she can feel his mouth move against hers.

“Your lips are the only prayer I want on mine.”

She smiles as he leans down, pressing his mouth to her neck, then to the dips of her collarbone.

“Your skin is hallowed ground.”

His fingers reach up to untangle the ribbons fastening her dress. Kenna’s breathing quickens a little as he pulls her dress open reverently. 

Bash leans down, his mouth enclosing her breast softly. She gasps as he begins to swirl his tongue in slow circular motions over her nipple.

“I know the curve of these…” he breathes and she can feel his breath skating over her sensitive breast. He presses a kiss to the hollow in between them. “Better than I know any scripture.” He finishes, moving his mouth to the other one.

As she arches up to meet his sucking and the slight graze of his teeth, he teases her by stopping to move further down.

He keeps kissing her, slower and moving further down.

When he presses his lips to her stomach she giggles, though she is beginning to feel the swell of desire somewhere low down inside of her.

“And these…” his mouth moves over her hip and she wriggles impatiently underneath him. He’s going as slow as he can now, but the can feel his hands trailing up her thighs. “Are more beautiful than anything god could create.”

Then he lifts her leg over his shoulder, finally, and she can feel herself widening her legs, wanting him there between them all the more for his slowness. 

“And for the taste of you, I have no words for. It could give life to angels.”

Then finally, finally he kisses her there. He his mouth opens over her, his tongue stroking over the folds of her, his hands clutching her skin tightly and she writhes in pleasure underneath him. He sighs, contented, his tongue dipping inside of her. He’s gentle at first, but as her pleasure grows apparently so does his. He revels in the feel of her moving beneath him, and skates his tongue over and over her.

Kenna digs her fingers into his hair, keeping him there as she moans breathlessly. She gasps with a smile when she feels a long finger slide into her, rhythmically pumping.  
The combined feeling of his tongue and his finger sliding in and out of her is too much, and she climaxes with a gasp as her legs tighten around him.

 

The next day, she’s the one that blanks Claude. She sees her milling around with her admirers and when Kenna floats happily down the hall way, she sees Claude squaring her shoulders, probably getting ready to pointedly ignore her or insult her.

But Kenna smiles and lifts her head up high, remembering Bash’s words. She knew who she was. She knew she didn’t need Claude’s approval. She was somebodies heaven, and Claude didn’t have anyone who cared half as much about her.

This was proved when Kenna lifted a hand and waved teasingly at the men surrounding Claude and they smile back at her, staring after her, the looks on their faces are like she’s the sun deigning to shine on them.

Claude stamps her foot petulantly seeing their reactions.

Once she has breezed past her, Kenna doesn’t even turn around.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'bash is injured and kenna gets a note'

Kenna is laughing with Greer as they watch Castleroy chasing his younger children around in the sunshine.

Her laugh fades a little when she sees him glance lovingly up at Greer. She was happy for them, and they were stupidly cute, but it made her miss Bash.

It seemed her own husband was always away now, at some village or other, doing something in service for the crown. She would be left here for days at a time without him. And at least he had his duties to distract him when he went away. She just had constant reminders of his absence.

That’s why when she sees the serving boy rushing toward her with a note in his hand, she almost runs to greet him.

Sometimes Bash would send notes ahead of his arrival back at the castle because he knew how much she liked to know he was coming home and that he was safe. 

She grabs it out of his hand impatiently when he thrusts it at her.

“Is it from my husband do you know?” she asks, pausing before opening in.

The boy opens his mouth but no words come out and so he just nods rather awkwardly. Kenna frowns at his odd behaviour but tears into the note.

“What…” she whispers incredulously not believing what she’s reading.

She slumps and the letter falls from her hand, completely forgotten and tears well in her eyes. Kenna clutches at her stomach.

“Kenna? What’s wrong, has something happened?” Greer asks, seeing her and rushing forward.

Castleroy ushers his children away and moves toward them, concerned.

“Bash, he’s been injured.” Kenna cried, panics beginning to overwhelm her.

“Oh, Kenna I’m so sorry!” Greer takes her hand.

Then she bends down to pick up the note that Kenna had dropped. “It doesn’t say how serious it is. Wouldn’t it say, if it was very serious?” Greer asks, turning to Castleroy.

“Greer is right, it might not be too bad.” He tries to smile sympathetically at her.

Kenna gulps down her tears, trying to calm her breathing and nods a little.

“I still want to go to him.” She says, her eyes pleading.

Greer squeezes her hand. “I don’t think Bash would want you putting yourself in danger for his sake.” 

Kenna is about to protest when Castleroy interjects.

“I can take her.”

Greer snaps her head around to glare at him but Kenna feels a desperate smile on her face.

“You would do that for me?” 

“Of course.” He says firmly. “We must always be there for the ones we love, must we not?” as he speaks he glances at Greer, who softens.

“Fine. But you must be careful, both of you.” she demands.

Kenna is already rushing away though.

 

When they finally reach the small cottage that Bash’s note said he was in, she nearly falls over trying to get off her horse quickly.

She rushes to the door, ignoring Castleroy’s cries for caution.

He reaches for her and tugs on her arm, pulling her back.

She spins to face him wildly.

“What are you-“

“We don’t know who or what is on the other side of that door. We have no idea how Bash got injured. Just because we were undisturbed on the road doesn’t mean its safe.”  
She slumps her shoulders and rolls her eyes but she steps aside to let him go first.

He knocks on the door carefully and she stands back as he has a whispered conversation with the short woman who opened it.

Kenna folds her arms and taps her foot impatiently. Bash was on the other side of that door. He could have been impaled and bleeding to death for all she knew. She has half a mind to just stand out here calling his name until they let her in.

But then Castleroy turns and beckons her over. She rushes to him, trying to read the expression on his face – he doesn’t look upset, which is a good thing.

The woman steps aside with a slight bow and Kenna enters the gloomy little cottage, searching without taking it in properly.

She sees the bed at the back of the room and rushes toward it.

“Bash?” in the silence of the room her voice seems loud and strangled but she doesn’t care.

Bash blinks up at her in confusion when he sees her. Kneeling on the floor against the little bed she takes her hand, happy tears at seeing him in her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he croaks, frowning. Then he sees Castleroy and his frown deepens even further.

“I got a note that said you were injured, of course I was going to come for you.” she shakes her head as it’s obvious.

Bash sighs, but he can’t be mad at her. He places a hand on her cheek softly.

“I sent that note because I didn’t want you to worry. Not so you could come tearing after me. Im fine, really.” He reassures her.

“But your covered in bandages!” she cries, gesturing to the bandage holding his arm in place.

“Something spooked the horse and I fell – rather ungracefully I’m ashamed to say. Broke my arm.” He says.

“And hit his head.” The woman joined in. 

Kenna had almost forgotten they were currently invading her home, but now she turns to her in panic.

Bash moves her face back to him lightly with his fingers.

“Barely. Staying here for a night is just a precaution.”

“So…so you’re alright? Really?” 

Bash smiles at her worried tone and squeezes her hand reassuringly.

“Can I stay here with you?” she whispers hesitantly.

Bash nods and opens his arms and she clambers on to the bed, being careful not to jostle the broken one too much as she lays down next to him.

Castleroy and the woman move toward the small table as she offers him food and drink. She doesn’t seem to mind the company, it seems. There was no sign of anyone else living in the house with her – and Castleroy did slip a few gold coins to her for her trouble.

 

But Bash and Kenna barely notice them that night. They just huddle together on that tiny bed. 

Bash was torn between being annoyed at how headstrong his wife was and being utterly in love with her for it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'bash gets turned on watching kenna doing something simple and domestic'

He watches her as he’s lying on the bed.

He always watched her.

It was like she had this energy about her that drew his eye, all the time. Like she was the only thing that was in focus, the only light in the world. He didn’t know how to explain it.  
But he could feel her. Even when he wasn’t with her, he could feel her, and he always knew when she entered a room.

Even the simple things appealed to him now, simple domesticities that took on something ritualistic under her hands.

Right now she’s sorting through all her makeup and jewellery that she normally had scattered over her desk.

She methodically places everything in pots or drawers, knowing where everything went. She knew it like a map he couldn’t read. The concentration on her face made him stare at her even the more intently.

Something about the way she was calm and controlled made him want to rush over to her. To break that concentration. To feel the contrast of her being far away and her being underneath him. Controlled against surrender.

But he doesn’t go and grab her the way he wants to. He waits and watches and feels himself settling again.

Sometime later she smiles at him casually as she stands, moving to crawl into bed beside him.

When she does he wraps his arms around her, crushing her against him, like he can press himself into the bones of her.

Bash moves her hair from around her face, stroking it back as she peers up at him.

And then he kisses her, and he is the one full of concentration.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'Bash and kenna revel in calling each other husband and wife'

“And this is my wife, Kenna.”

Bash introduces her to the nobleman in front of her and gives him a polite little nod before he moves on.

Kenna peers up to look at Bash with a happy smile.

“I never get tired of hearing you call me your wife.” 

He looks down at her in surprise. “Well that’s what you are, isn’t it?”

Kenna shrugs, linking her arm with his as they begin to stroll away.

“I know.” She says. “But I still like hearing you say it. It makes me feel safe.”

And it did. Always, without fail. It was strange how one little word could change her whole life. It could lift her whole mood. Because it meant she would always have someone, him, to protect her and look after her. And she would always do that for him. It wasn’t just a word, it was a promise.

Bash kisses her temple softly. “Well I feel proud to say it.” He says quietly.

He stops them and moves in front of her, taking her hands. She peers up at him and sees him glance to her wedding ring.

“It’s the word that puts you above all others in my mind.” He explains.

“As is husband.” She agrees, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw. “Really I think it’s my favourite word. You are my favourite word.” She chuckles and he grins.

She places her hand on his cheek lovingly.

“Well here’s too many more years saying them both.”

And he leans down, kissing her gently.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'bash tells kenna about claude after she sees her flirting with him'

“Well? I’m right arent I?” Kenna’s voice comes out far sharper than she intended it, but that’s because she’s doing everything she can to disguise her panic.

It had started of as being confused as to why Claude didn’t like her. Bash would give her excuses and pretty platitudes, but there was something behind there. He didn’t know she could always tell when he was keeping something from her. 

Then as she continued to watch Claude, trying to find out what was going on, she saw it. she saw the way she hung on Bash’s every word. The way she shot him little knowing looks – the way he looked away from her ashamedly when he did so. There was a secret there.

And it was a bad one. One night, at one of their many palace parties, she saw Claude trail her hand up Bash’s leg.

Kenna had gasped inaudibly and looked away, her face flushing. But then she looked back. She needed to know what Bash would do. He had been strange with her, distant sometimes after he had talked to Claude. It was getting to him, and she needed to know just how.

To her relief Bash shoved Claude’s hand away angrily, and she saw him scowl at her whilst muttering something under his breath. She saw the seriousness of his protest and knew he wanted no part in Claude’s games.

But he still didn’t say anything to her. He carried on letting Claude torture him until Kenna couldn’t stand it any more.

So she confronted him about it.

He’s sat on a chair in their chambers as she paces around in front of him. She had revealed her suspicions in a convoluted rush and he hadn’t said a word the whole time.  
He stares at his hands and nods glumly. Seeing this Kenna lets out a heavy breath, stilling finally.

Bash clears his throat uncomfortably. “Yes, you are…right, in part. Claude is making those kinds of advances on me.” He is choosing his words carefully, slowly and she can hear the fear behind them. “But its just because she wants to make me as uncomfortable as possible for her own amusement. Because she likes playing games with people, being in control of people. Its like she has this pathological need just to mess with people.”

“But why you? and why like this, with her own brother? Its seems so…dangerous, so cruel.” Kenna shakes her head.

Bash sighs. “I have no idea. Probably the same twisted reason she did it before.”

He looks up at her then, warily, trying to read her reaction. Kenna’s mouth drops open and he closes his eyes.

She hastily shuts her mouth and tries to rectify it. “What do you mean?” she asks simply, trying not to shout at him in shock.

“Before she left court the last time…Claude convinced me that Henry was not my real father. And believing that we…well, lets just say I was young, naïve and very drunk. And Claude took advantage of that fact. She’s been holding my transgression over me ever since.”

Kenna nods slowly, taking in what he was saying. Bash squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath.

“I hate her for it.” he whispers. “I hate…” his voice breaks and he buries his face in his hands.

In a sudden rush of sympathy Kenna moves over to him, crouching in front of him and prying his hands away from his face.

He refuses to look at her as she stares up at him earnestly so she takes his face in both of her hands. She can feel tiny tears on her thumbs and she sets her jaw, hating to see him like this.

“It wasn’t your fault. Claude tricked you. She is base, and cruel – but you are blameless in this.” She states firmly.

His sad eyes roam her face, unconvinced. “But your still angry, aren’t you?” he asks, placing a his hand over hers.

“Yes, I’m angry. But not with you. I’m angry with her for doing this to you. For tricking you into something she knew would hurt you. And for not letting you forget it. Well from now on its going to be different. She isnt going to do this to you any more, and I’m going to make sure of it.”

Bash frowned at her, but she can see the child like sense of trust on his face. He isnt up to dealing with this, and he is willing to let her take on the burden for him in his desperation.

She places a chaste kiss on his forehead before she stands up, her face becoming a stoic mask of determination.

 

She corners Claude in the corridor, interrupting her chatting with noblewomen rudely.

As soon as she saw her she remembered how Bash had looked at her so brokenly and it had filled her with rage.

She elbowed her way through the group of women roughly and without apology, grabbing Claude’s arm and tugging her away as she let out an angry yelp of surprise.

“what on earth do you think – “ Claude cries and Kenna whirls round, silencing her with a look.

Kenna slams her violently into the wall opposite and the ladies she had been with scamper away awkwardly, apparently knowing not to cross Kenna when she was angry.

“I am a princess of France! How dare you lay a hand on me!” Claude exclaims breathlessly.

“Be quiet!” Kenna snaps. “And listen to me. I know exactly what you’ve been doing to Bash. And it is going to stop, now.” She demands.

Claude shrugs, recovering herself. “I don’t know what your talking about.” She smiles sweetly.

Kenna slams her palm against the wall beside Claude’s face and she flinches, making Kenna smirk cruelly.

“Yes you do. There is no point in lying any more, I can see right through you. You might think I’m just a vapid little girl, but I’m smart. Smarter than you.” 

“Oh I can see that’s what you think. I suppose you must have some wits about you, bedding the king and then marrying his son too.” Claude’s voice isn’t as confident as she intends it to be.

“That’s right. I am married to the king’s son. And someone like you should have learnt not to anger a wife.” Kenna growls menacingly. “If you don’t stop torturing my husband I’ll –“

“You’ll what?” Claude interrupts in a slightly amused tone that causes Kenna to grow even angrier. “Tell the king? And what about if I did that? Hmm? I could tell everyone that Bash seduced me. That he got me drunk and I just couldn’t get him away from me!” she fakes a sad little voice, but it disappears in an instant when she chuckles. “Who do you think they’ll believe? A princess or a bastard?”

“Francis will believe Bash.” Kenna states simply. “His word and mine will be all he needs to banish you from court, to shame you in front of everyone. It doesn’t matter who you lie to. Francis is the one who will decide your fate. No one would dare disagree with the king…and plus no one really likes you Claude. I dare say your family will be glad of the excuse to ship you off again. And I have friends here who will be willing to back me. We are in Francis’s inner circle, not you. Never you. So if you really want to stay here, you will leave Bash alone.”

Kenna shoves away from the wall and turns to leave as Claude fumes in embarrassed silence. Before she does though, she pauses and turns back to her for a moment.

“If that isn't enough to convince you…then I would be careful you don’t trip over those lovely skirts of yours. We don’t have Nostradamus here any more you know. Any unfortunate fall, down a staircase for example, would be fatal.”

Then she stalks off without another word.

 

From then on, Claude keeps her distance from Bash. Kenna catches her glaring at them from time to time but for the most part she leaves them alone. She also notices how Claude clutches her skirts to her a little tighter whenever she passes her.

Kenna can’t help but laugh. She would never actually hurt anyone like that, especially not a princess. But Claude would, and that’s why she expected the same thing from other people. She lived in a world of self created danger and mind games and she let them get to her. Kenna barely had to do anything except glare at her from time to time and she scurried off like a rodent.

Soon after they had word that Claude was voluntarily leaving the castle to go back on her travels. Kenna saw how Bash’s shoulders slumped in relief and how he became much quicker with smiles, and was less distracted.

He kissed her temple gratefully. For a long time he had feared she wouldn’t love him had she known the truth.

But she knew better than anyone what is was to make a mistake like that, to have it haunt you and used against you.

And she wasn’t going to let it happen to him, not even for a second.

Just as he had saved her from Henry once upon a time, she had done the same for him, and always would.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'bash and kenna get aroused when the other speaks their mother tongue'

Bash feels her hand tracing up his back and she’s breathing softly. It’s quiet – the dark sky is beginning to glow softly with that pre dawn light, they are sleeping in that in between time when all the stars and the sun are together in the sky.

He rolls over slowly to face her and smiles at her contentedly.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kenna whispers.

He closes his eyes for a second rather than shaking his head. In the haze of sleepiness and peace he doesn’t want to move.

“Don’t apologise. I like waking up to you.” he strokes a finger lovingly down her cheek. “Ma belle femme.”

She closes her eyes happily at the sound. “You know, I always like it when you speak in French. I understand most of it, like what you just said. But not all of it. But even when I don’t, I understand what you mean. Isn’t that strange? It still makes me feel happy and safe.” She speaks slowly, carefully. 

Both of them are tired as they huddle together. She wraps his arm over her waist and rests her head on his chest, listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat.

“I would say the same for you except I never hear you speak in Scottish.”

“Well what do you want me to say?” she grins, raising her eyebrow.

He shrugs his shoulder a little. “Anything.” 

Kenna shifts a little, gazing up at him in thought. Then she softens as she stares at him, like she’s feeling the words before she says them, like she’s saying the only thing that she can in that moment.

“Tha ma ghion ort.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means…I love you with all my heart.” She smiles.

Bash grins and shifts so she has to prop herself up on her elbow. “Say something else.” He says excitedly.

In response he sees something aflame in her eyes and she bites her lip looking down at him.

Then she moves gracefully so she’s on top of him and he chuckles.

“Chan eil fear eile air tir nam beo aig a bheil mo speis air thoiseach ort.” She whispers in throatily in his ear, moving slightly where she straddles him, knowing exactly what are she’s squirming playfully against.

Before he can ask what she means, Kenna moves down and kisses him on the lips. “There is no man alive…” she starts.

Then she kisses his neck, his chest. “That I desire more…”

Then she’s kissing his muscled stomach. He breathes in, feeling a hollow pit of desire inside of him as she grins up at him.

“More than you.” she finishes, and carries on her descent.

And after that he learns several more Scottish words, though he forgets even more in the pleasure of climax. 

He returns the favour and she suddenly likes it even more when he speaks French.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'bash and kenna tease each other relentlessly and whoever given in first has to pay the consequences'

She feels his hand skating up her leg.

The bumps and veins of the beads on her dress, like little pearl rivers, under his fingers, it’s like they disappear. It’s like he’s touching her bare skin, like he’s leaving a smudged mess of his fingerprints there.

He knows the terrain of her, he knows unexplored places of her, and he wrote a map of her veins. It’s all she can think about, his touch is all she can feel, even here.

Sat inside the huge room, people moving and dancing in a blue in front of them. But it’s like they are nothing, just flickering candles. The world doesn’t exist over his touch.  
He’s teasing her, she knows. He shouldn’t be touching her there, not in this room, not when people are stumbling over to them, spilling onto them, invading them. Not when people can see.

So she returns the favour. She leans over to him like she’s going to whisper in his ear, but she needs no words.

She trails her hand the same way he did, though he seems to be less able to control his reaction. Her hand reaches its destination and he stiffens, glaring at her as she grins.  
His face his hovering close to hers like he wants to kiss her and she begins to pull away when he grabs her hand. Turning back she raises her eyebrow and laughs, pulling away, standing up to join the dancers.

He follows her, determined look on her face. Something about her long light dress, something about the way the candlelight haloed around her, it pierced him. He wanted to crush her against him for it. The kind of violent desire that you felt in your fingertips, breaking you apart from the inside.

So he presses himself against her and they dance – or sway, as it were, in place. It’s like they are the single still point left in all the world.

She lifts her knee slightly brushing against him and he wraps an arm round her waist in warning. Then his other hand travels down her back to her bottom, pressing her further against him and she has to grip his shoulders for balance.

Her hand on his chest, his hand on her side, travelling upwards to the curve of her breast. Her lips biting his neck. They battle there, in all their finery, savage smiles on their faces.

But he’s the one who breaks. He was always the one.

He shoves her against a pillar and she laughs at the force of it, but she doesn’t let him kiss her. She darts from his advances, turning her face away until he growls at her.

“You know the rules, dear husband. Loser pays the forfeit.” She breathes.

He rolls his eyes and grabs her hand, dragging her from the room and back to their chambers.

And pay he did, the price being whatever she wanted for as long as she wanted. He paid and paid and paid with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'kenna leaves for a few days and bash realises how she must feel when he leaves'

Bash sighed as he looked around the room, its emptiness seeping into him.

Kenna had been travelling with Mary and the other girls for three days and he was utterly miserable without her.

He missed the way her laugh would float to him before he saw her. Missed how she took up the whole room, flinging dresses everywhere. Missed the weight of her next to him in bed.

He had grown listless without her. He didn’t have anyone to come home to. It drew all the energy from him. And it had only been a few days. He didn’t think he was the type to be so lovesick until he was caught in the middle of it.

Francis would roll his eyes and clap him on the back spiritedly. It was alright for him, he had been away from Mary like this before. Bash had been away from Kenna before obviously, but that was when he had left the castle. He had his own duties to distract him then. But right now he was stuck in the castle with constant reminders of her.

He begins to realise this is what she must feel like. How awful he thought. How terrible that he has caused this within her. No wonder she always asked him not to go.

 

So when he hears that they have returned, his heart feels like it’s going to leap from his chest.

He runs out excitedly, barely giving the carriage time to stop before he’s pulling the door open, not even noticing how confused the girls were inside at his wild behaviour.

Kenna scrambles out quickly, a bemused smile on her face.

“Bash, what on earth-“

He shakes his head, like he can’t believe the vision of her, and without another thought he scoops her up into his arms, spinning her around.

The other girls laugh at them kindly as they greet their own people, they turn to watch as Bash sets her down again, moving his fingers to trace over the familiar shape of her face.

“I’m sorry.” he smiles breathlessly, not sounding the least bit apologetic. “I just missed you, that’s all.”

 

And from then on he tries not to leave the castle so often. He has to sometimes of course, but he delegates a lot more. And to his surprise he finds he prefers it that way. It’s less stressful, less of a burden, less lonely.

Kenna he knows is thankful to be less lonely too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on 'thinking out lod' by ed sheeran

He holds her close as the stare up at the sky, start twinkling above them.

Bash and Kenna are laying on a blanket outside, the air is sweet and heavy with summer haze and they bury themselves together happily, their hands gripping one another’s.

Bash looks down at his wife with a contended, loving gaze. 

Seeing this she elbows him teasingly. “Bash, if you don’t keep watching we’ll miss the star and we’ll have waited out here for nothing.” She raises her eyebrow.

He nods acceptingly and looks back up at the sky.

“Ooh, look, there it is!” she cries excitedly, pointing upwards.

And sure enough there it was, a shooting star, tearing its way through the atmosphere. Kenna sighed happily and he sees her squeeze her eyes shut.

“I thought you just said we have to keep watching.” He whined.

She opens one eye to glare at him then shuts it again, lifting her head haughtily. “I’m making a wish.” She said.

“Ah.” He nods a little mockingly.

“Well you have to make one.” She cries. “Before it’s gone, come on.”

Seeing her gesturing so vehemently at the sky he rolls his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Fine. I wish that…”

“No, you can’t do it out loud!” Kenna admonishes.

Bash sighs loudly and ignores her. “I wish that when we’re old and grey we are still sat out here. Staring at the stars, you nagging me and me not listening.”

Kenna shoots him a sardonic glare but she can’t stay mad at him. She kisses his cheek and when she pulls away he grabs her back to him, holding her face in his hands and kissing her more deeply.

When she finally does pull away she presses her nose to his with a teasing smile.

“That is one wish I can say will come true.” She says. “But next time you have to think it in your head.”

He grins at her and rolls on top of her and she shrieks excitedly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'kenna cleaning bash's wound before mary and francis get there (last ep)'

He staggers in, holding his side, leaning heavily against Conde.

Bash winces as he sits down in a chair, the smell of blood filling his nostrils sickeningly. Conde mutters something but he doesn't hear what.

He thinks his eyes must close for longer than he thinks because when he blinks lazily and opens them again, there is someone else in the room. He feels a little better now, his head is a little clearer.

And he concentrates on the hands dabbing gently at his wound. Familiar hands, long fingers, graceful movements - though she's shaking, just a little.

Bash reaches up slowly and touches Kenna's hand and she jumps a little. Then she smiles down at him, widely, sparkling eyes, her long hair falling down around her face, tickling his cheek as he leans closer.

"There you are." She sighs in relief.

Bash smiles back and takes her hand, stopping her movements for a minute. She softens a little, not meeting his eye until he cocks his head, forcing her to look at him.

"I feel all right." He says.

She nods, though it doesn't cover up a sudden bout of emotion. "I know. I know the wound isn't deep." She begins to dab at him again, finding comfort in the distraction of the movement. "But I didn't quite know that when Conde sent for me. I was terribly worried the whole way here." She shakes her head, attempting a light hearted, breezy tone that doesn't quite convince. "You do insist on getting yourself into trouble...I wish you wouldn't." She whispers quietly.

Bash leans over, taking her hand yet again and kissing her wrist.

"I don't mean to worry you. I wouldn't if I could help it." He grins and motions to the wound in his shoulder. "Believe me."

She smiles a little and shoots him a sardonic glare. "Even so. Please promise me you won't get hurt again." She holds her hand up against his protest. "I know that's impossible, I know you can't...but I wish you would, just this once. Even if it's to make me feel better."

He sighs and nods. "Promise." He says. Not a true lie, not a true promise that he knows he can't keep, but it seems to be enough.

Kenna grins at him gratefully and kisses his temple firmly, just as the door flings open and Conde walks the king and queen into the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'bash finds kenna adorable and get some ~thoughts when she's close to him'

She's clinging to his arm, watching the dancers that had been brought in for the fair. There had been many stalls - full of food and drink and all kind of entertainment - But as soon as Kenna had seen the dancers she had squealed delightedly and dragged him quickly to the front of the crowd watching them.

The female dancers were wearing long sparkling gold dresses, shining like sunbeams in the hot summer day. Kenna's mouth opened wide in awe as they span, her fingernails digging into his arm. He just chuckles and shakes his head. She jostles next to him as they spin a little closer, her eyes trained on them intently.

It's rather sweet really. She's transfixed by the beauty and the pureness of it all, the summer haze all around her, she is ablaze in excitement and happiness and he's glad to see it. It had been a long time since the castle had seemed like a happy place. It was nice to see Kenna being her usual, adorable self. For some reason, when she was happy like this, it felt infectious. It felt like her smile could melt any glacier, like she could improve anyone's mood just by looking at them. She certainly improved his.

Though Bash begins to think it isn't entirely just her cuteness that's improving his mood.

She moves in front of him for a better look and leans back against him - right against him, and his wife doesn't seem to realise just what part of him she's excitedly jostling against.

He clears his throat, putting his hands on her waist trying to keep her still. She looks up at him quickly in surprise - her eyes wide as she twists in his arms.

"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She asks unassumingly. 

He smiles at her innocent tone, shaking his head.

"I am, but not for the reasons you are." He raises his eyebrow, motioning downward.

She blinks in surprise and follows his motion - then a blush creeps up her cheeks as she realises what he means. 

Then she laughs, loudly.

Bash rolls his eyes as she collapses in fits of laughter against him.

"Come on!" He grins, grabbing her hand and trying to steer him away.

She carries on cackling all the way back to the castle and he can't help but join in.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'Bash stumbles upon a semi-naked (or full-naked) Kenna in their bedchambers'

He can hear her pottering around when he enters their rooms.

It's a familiar sound, a comforting sound. Sounds that accompany his everyday life, sounds that reminded him of her, of her presence.

Bash sets his sword down gently, going to pour a drink for himself.

Kenna absently wanders from behind her changing screen. When she sees him she yelps and darts back, but it hadn't been quite quick enough to disguise the fact she was completely naked.

Bash grins as she groans in embarrassment, pulling her dress down from where she had draped it over the screen and holding it against her.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asks casually, though he can feel the red tinge of nerves and desire creeping over his skin.

"I'm getting changed." She calls back, as if it's perfectly obvious.

Bash sets his drink down and starts toward her, stalking slowly with a smile.

"I don't mean that. I mean why are you hiding? It's nothing I haven't seen before." He teases.

"Well, Bash..." She retorts haughtily. "I like to retain a little mystery."

He moves to the other side of the screen, staring at her, appreciative, but she doesn't turn - but from the way her shoulders tense he knows she can feel him there behind her.

"Mystery?" He breathes. "There isn't a single inch of you I don't know."

Kenna softens and turns slowly, peering up coyly from underneath her eyelashes.

"Hello wife." He whispers and moves towards her with a tender look.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly, he feels her smile against his mouth. His hands trail down, over the bumps of her ribs to the curve of her hips. She presses herself against him before their lips part a little.

"Come husband." She grins, pressing her nose against his lightly. "let's see if you really know every inch of me...as i know you."

She pushes her hand between them, gripping him in her hand softly as she speaks, and he feels that heavy weight of desire coil inside of him.

Bash laughs, kissing her again as he guides her back toward the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt ' Kenna admires Bash's body while he's doing something domestic'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is wood chopping domestic? idek

"You know we have people to do that for us, don't you? Palace...wood choppers, or something." Kenna waves her hand dismissively.

Bash shoots her a sardonic glare at her.

She is lounging on a blanket, watching him chop wood with an axe, hacking through logs like they're nothing.

"Yes, I know. But I like it. It's calming." He says.

Kenna just shrugs and smiles, settling back on her elbows to watch him again. 

She had to admit, she was enjoying the site. Bash was shirtless, his strong arms lifting the axe easily, his muscles moving gracefully.

Kenna sighs and stands up, strolling toward him.

He raises his eyebrows at her, leaning on the axe, waiting for her to explain as she makes her way toward him.

"Is it very difficult?" She asks sweetly, her fingers trailing up his arm flirtatiously.

Bash smiles knowingly, relaxing.

"Do you think I could do it?" She arches an eyebrow.

"I think you could do anything if you were determined enough." He replies as she finishes her circle of him, stopping in front of him.

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "Show me?"

Bash opens his arms and she grins excitedly. She positions herself in front of him, her back against his firm chest.

He wraps his arms around her, his hands over hers on the axe. Together they lift it and let it crash down against the wood. Kenna laughs as it splinters.

"It's so heavy!" She lets go of the axe and turns in his arm to peer up at him with a happy, wide smile. "I wouldn't ruin my hands for such a task."

"And what of my hands?" He grins, "Do you think them ruined?" He asks quietly as they roam her body, settling on the small of her back.

She shakes her head and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Lets do something a little more enjoyable." She says, motioning to the blanket she had been laying on.

"Finally." He lets out an exaggerated sigh. Why do you think I've been chopping those bloody logs all morning?"

Kenna laughs loudly, squealing as he swings her up into his arms, burying his face in her neck.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt(s) 'Bash tries Scottish food and isn't fond of it, but pretends to for his wife's sake, which makes her happy.' and 'CONTINUATION Kenna finds out he doesn't like the food and is upset for him not being honest'

The sludge in the bowl didn't look appetising to Bash in the slightest.

He looked around at all the people at the table. Their Scottish guests all seemed happy to have a meal from their homeland. The French hosts were less than impressed, though they would never admit it. Bash could tell though.

Kenna nudged him excitedly and starts eating, urging him to do the same. Looking around he sees the rest of the French courtiers start to warily nibble at their food in small dainty bites. Most of them, once they start eating, seem to like it. Taking this as a good sign he gives Kenna one brazen smile before courageously taking a huge spoonful of the food.

He regrets it immediately and tenses, trying to force himself to swallow. He watches his wife eating like it's the best thing she's ever tasted, and no one else seems to dislike it as intensely as he does. Because to him, for whatever reason, it was truly awful. He regrets promising to visit Scotland so often if this is part of what they served there. He didn't even know what the stew like mixture was, or what it was supposed to be, he just knew that he didn't like it.

He can't tell Kenna though. All through this week she had been anticipating their Scottish visitors with a childlike excitement that always made him smile. She didn't say so very often, but occasionally he knew she grew homesick. And so whatever he could do to help combat that he would do it - even if it included pretending to like Scottish food as much as her.

She turns to him to see how he likes it and he flashes her an awkward smile, forcing a huge gulp and nodding as if he's enjoying it. She seems to believe him and when she turns away again he grabs his wine goblet and drinks for a long, long time.

 

Later on that night he's watching her from the bed as she gets ready to sleep. She's brushing her hair casually, distracted by her reciting everything from the night.

She spins to him suddenly as she gets to talking about the meal and he raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"You liked it, didn't you?" She asks simply.

He's about to lie but when he opens his mouth, no sound comes out. 

Kenna sighs and slumps her shoulders. "I knew you didn't!" She retorts, rolling her eyes.

Bash sits up, red creeping up his cheeks as she glares at him.

"I- I did. I thought - I thought...you couldn't tell..." He sighs, seeing from her expression that lying would only make this worse. As usual.

Kenna throws her arms up. "Of course I could tell! I am your wife, I can always tell when you're lying." She cries, but not unkindly. She stands up and begins to walk toward him. "I wish you would have said something." She sighs sadly, climbing onto the bed beside him.

She takes hold of his hand and smiles at him a little teasingly.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." He says. "I know how much the Scottish visit meant to you. And i know its part of you, and who you are. I didn't want to dislike any part of you."

"Scottish stew is not a part of me Bash." She chuckles. "You are. So next time, don't suffer in silence on my account...though I do love you for it." She grins.

She leans down and kisses him, her hand on his cheek. 

She pulls back with a frown. "Why do you taste so much like wine?"

He shrugs and pulls her closer to him. "I really didn't like the food..." He laughs as she wraps her arms around him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kenna finds out she's pregnant and tells bash

Bash frowns at her sceptically, not for the first time that day. Or that week, even. 

She had been acting strangely for days. Not eating properly, acting nervous. It wasn't like her, but every time he asked her about it she shrugged it off.

Now he was looking at her because she had sent the wine away, snapping at the meek serving girl for water instead. When she girl rushes away with a nervous little squeak Kenna sighs with her eyes closed.

"Don't." She says without turning to him. "I already know. I'll apologise to her when she comes back."

"I'm just wondering why your acting so strangely lately." Bash says pointedly.

Kenna slumps her shoulders and turns to him. Her face is nervous, but he can see the tiniest of smiles threatening to tug at her lips.

 

She had been acting strangely, she knew. She had tried not to, but she had been nervous, waiting. Waiting to know if her suspicions were correct. And now she had found they were. She kept the news inside of her like a secret, wanting to hold onto it just for a little while. To feel that something was just hers, in all the world, just for a small moment. But now as Bash stared at her worriedly, she imagined how happy he was going to be when she told him and she knew it was time. The secret could still be there's, still be small and precious and no one else's for a while.

She clasps her hands together and lets herself smile, shakily and excitedly as she made her way over to him where he was sat in the bed.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure." She says with a breath.

Bash sits up properly with a frown and she holds her hands up.

"It's not anything bad, at least I don't think it is. Though i will admit to being a little scared."

Bash takes her hand tightly. "What is it?"

She looks up in the eye then. She wonders if her child will have those bright green eyes and hopes that it does. She can't believe he hasn't guessed though. She feels like it should be obvious on her face, in the touch of her skin.

"I'm..." She shakes her head a little, like she cannot yet believe it herself. "I'm pregnant."

Bash pauses briefly in shock before his face breaks out in a radiant, happy smile.

Kenna laughs in relief as he wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Then he pulls away and kisses her face all over, holding her cheeks in his hands.

"Why were you so..." He shakes his head. "Did you think I wouldn't be happy?"

Kenna shrugs. "No, it wasn't that. I was just thinking we were still so young." Experimentally, she places her hand on her stomach. It's the first time she's done that, and its a gesture that feels instantly familiar to her, especially when Bash's hands press themselves over hers. 

"And now?" He asks gently.

"And now I think that's a good thing. It gives us so many years, so many more with our baby. With all of the children we're going to have."

In response, Bash leans down and kisses her firmly on the lips.

She can feel all of her future days in that kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'a visiting king keeps trying to seduce Kenna and bash walks in on them, becoming jealous'

She could feel the press of his fingers on her arm - digging into her skin painfully as he held her close.

Kenna has been trying for the last two weeks not to be alone with this foreign king. she has heard of his reputation for not taking no for an answer and she didn't feel like negotiating her way out of his cross-hairs. He had been flirting with her constantly since his arrival at court and so far she had diplomatically avoid his advances.

But he had come to her rooms now, unannounced, when she was alone. She hadn't had time to think of an excuse before he'd made himself comfortable, lounging in the chair Bash usually occupied, inviting her to do the same like these were his rooms, not hers. She didn't think she was exactly in a position to refuse a king. It was better for everyone that he remain happy, lest he take his offer of trade alliances elsewhere. Kenna had tried to keep a respectable distance between them as she sat but he had just moved his chair closer to hers anyway.

They had chatted inconsequentially for a while, the king helping himself to plenty of their wine, ignoring her every time she reminded him she was married, or lied about her husband returning soon - the truth was she had no idea when Bash would come back, though she was willing him to walk through the door.

The foreign king really didn't like hearing no, as she soon find out. When she had stood up, finally giving in and blurting out some terrible excuse, trying to get him to leave, he had simply pulled her back down again, his jovial demeanour slipping as he held onto her arm.

"Surely you don't have duties that are so pressing they deny you the company of a king?" He growled with a leering smile. Kenna tried to lean away from him, the smell of wine sickening her.

"I..." She trailed off, her mind going blank as she panicked. "My husband..." she stuttered.

The king rolled his eyes. "He's clearly not returning as you say...and he is not a king..."

Kenna scowled. "Being a king doesn't make you a man." She hissed. She tried to tug her arm away but his grip was too tight.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The king whispered in a mock sweet voice, his over hand darting out to take her other arm, drawing her round to face him.

He smack his lips against hers messily and all she can do is sit as still as she can, rigid and resistant, her hands on his shoulders, trying and failing to push him away.

Then they hear the creak of the door. The second the king hears it he pauses and she manages to break free from his grasp and jump up, moving quickly to stand behind the chair, using it like a shield against him, all before she realises fully that it is Bash who had come in.

 

He's stood still, watching angrily in silence as the king clears his throat awkwardly and stand up. Bash scowls at him darkly, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"As I said." Kenna says pointedly, growing smug at the kings awkward shuffling. "My husband."

"If you could please give me some time with my wife." Bash snapped.

Kenna blanched a little as the king hastily exited and Bash just let him, turning his angry gaze on her instead as the doors clanged shut.

She tried to smile at him softly, but she is growing nervous. "Thank god for you and your timing."

"Funny. That's similar to what you said last time." He muttered darkly.

Kenna arched her eyebrow, affronted, growing ready for an argument. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply.

Bash can't quite meet her eye which tells her he knows he shouldn't be saying what he was about to.

"It means this seems to keep happening a lot. Men seem to think, for whatever reason, that they can...it just makes me wonder, that's all." He shrugs, trying to act nonchalant but not fooling her.

"Wonder what?" She snaps, folding her arms crossly. "If I invite them in here? If I let them have their way with me?" She cried sardonically, though her voice shakes a little, not believing they're even having this argument. At her words though, Bash's eyes close for a brief moment.

"No. Not that." He sighs, growing a little ashamed. But he isn't giving up now he's started, and she probably wouldn't let him if he tried. "But I wonder if you like the attention. I don't think you would ever act on their advances - "

"Oh! Thank you for thinking so highly of me!" is her sarcastic interruption.

"But there must be something." He carries on.

Kenna throws her hands up and shakes her head. "Stop talking. You can't honestly think I enjoy being subject to the whims of men. You are supposed to know me better than that, Bash! And today has been horrible and insulting enough without you adding to it just because you're jealous!" she cries emotionally.

"Yes! I am jealous! Jealous that I constantly have to see men leering after you and - and - touching you!" He yells back at her.

"Well it isn't my fault Bash! It's theirs! It's men who never learnt to respect women! You did, or at least I thought you did, so stop being childish and blaming me instead of comforting me." Kenna breathes heavily, staring at him.

Bash's shoulders slump and he nods with a heavy sigh. "You're right." he says. "I know you're right. I just hate seeing it. I'm tired and stressed and then I come home to..."

"I know." Kenna softens. "I don't want you to have to see things like that."

She begins to walk toward him and when she reaches him, she places her hands gently on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her properly.

"But I don't welcome it either. And I don't want anyone's attention but your's. No one but you. And you have to remember that."

She places a hand on his cheek and Bash leans into her touch, nodding sadly. He put one of his hands on hers. "I know. I'm sorry. And I will try to remember it, as I should...and try harder to protect you, in the future."

Kenna smiled at that last part and leant to kiss him softly. Bash wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

The next afternoon the king is sporting a rather impressive black eye and won't tell anyone where he got it.

Bash and Kenna just grin at each other.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Bash drunk and attempting to dirty talk Kenna"

Kenna woke with a start.

Bolting upright in bed, she searched frantically, her eyes scanning the room in a sudden panic for the perpetrator of the crash that had been loud enough to wake her from a peaceful sleep.

Bash wasn't beside her, she remembered. He had stayed up with Francis, they hadn't seen enough of each other recently - at least not in a peaceful way. Thinking on this, as her eyes grew a little more used to the darkness, she saw his familiar shape.

Kenna rolls her eyes. Leaping out of bed, she lights a candle as Bash stumbles around, trying to be quiet and not managing it in any way.

As the flickering light flooded the room, she realised the crash had been Bash knocking over a vase.

She had like that vase, she fumed.

Bash, seeing her light the candle, tried to stand up straighter, a wide, dopey grin on his face. No - not just dopey. Drunk. Her husband was completely and utterly drunk.

With a loud sigh she watched him, her eyebrow raised in a matronly manner.

"Hello wifey!" He slurred, opening his arms in greeting.

"Hello yourself, husband. Do you want to tell me how drunk you are?"

Bash grinned and shook his head, beginning to move toward her. "No, I do not. I want to ravish you! I want to...to..."

Before he can think of anything else he apparently wanted to do to her, he stumbled into a chair and crashed onto the ground.

As Bash stared up at the ceiling, cackling loudly, Kenna enters his vision, hovering above him.

"Well, first, never say the word ravish again. And second, you can barely stand."

She puts her hand under his shoulder, readying to haul him upright again.

"Nonsense! I have stamin...in...ia." He yawned, his hands fumbling to take hold of hers and failing.

"Well that my love clearly isn't true." She quipped.

She pulls him up and he lets her, his drunken state made him dizzy and compliant as she wraps his arm over her shoulders and begins to carefully walk him to the bed.

As he frowns against the movement - and probably the alcohol beginning to really catch up with him - she lays him carefully down. She pulls of his boots and his shirt and wraps him in the covers.

Kenna places a cup of water on the bedside table for him, and looks down. He always looked peaceful in sleep, even when he'd been drinking. 

She smooths his hair back from his head and he blinks lazily up at her for a moment.

"Go to sleep Bash." She smiles gently.

"I do love you, you know." He mutters. Then he lets out a long groan and clutches his head. "I don't love...being drunk...any more."

Kenna laughs and shakes her head. "Well it serves you right."

She watches Bash until he falls asleep, then climbs into bed beside him.

The next day she decides she didn't much like losing a night of sleep due to his drunken antics. And she misses her vase.

So she purposefully talks extra loudly to him all day as he glares at her through the throbbing pain of his hangover.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: bash is jealous that kenna slept with the general and brings Delphine to the castle.

"He is being completely hypocritical, the bastard!" Kenna hisses, not for the first time that morning, as Lola rolls her eyes beside her.

Kenna had been in a bad mood ever since last night, and Lola supposed she had good reason to be, even if she was the one forced to listen to her constant complaining.

At some point, somehow, Bash had found out.

Kenna couldn't decide if she had meant for him to find out or not. That isn't why she slept with the general. He was kind to her when she was alone, when her husband was off somewhere else, with someone else. A female someone else. And he was the one who had said they needn't have anything to do with one another. But Bash had still stormed up to her, guiding her with a rough grip on her arm to talk to her. Admonish her, really.

"I heard a rumour." He said. He went on to explain how some of the guards had been laughing and jostling him because apparently he couldn't keep his wife. She's been spotted with the general, and he had heard about it from some drunken idiots.

At first, Kenna was more offended that anyone was talking about her that way. Then she felt the tiniest thrill at getting a reaction from Bash - she hadn't received anything but blank pleasantries for a long time. And then, of course, she had felt bad. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. But the way she saw it, he had been the first one to abandon their marriage. Not her.

"You have no right to be jealous Bash." She'd said, her tone colder than she felt, her head held high in pretend indignation. "As far as your concerned our marriage is contract only. I was only following your example, anyway."

And she'd stalked off, resisting the urge to run back to him and apologize. To try, just as she had been for weeks, to get him back.

But she was beginning to understand he would never return to her. The shock and realization of this fact felt like a punch. She supposed she had never truly understood what her life would be like without his comforting presence. It felt colder, now, everything. The world was sharp around her thin frame and she had no one but herself to blame.

 

And after all that, after all that feeling guilty, he goes and does something like this. As if she hadn't been mortified enough. He now brings her to the castle.

That is what Kenna had been saying all morning in the most disgusted voice she could muster. Not the name of the woman, just...her.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Kenna asked with a dejected voice and a pout .

They were in the courtyard, watching Bash and Delphine walk around, him pointing out little things, like flowers and statues, and her laughing.

"Not as pretty as you Kenna." Lola soothed. "Though I don't know why you're letting her get to you. You said you didn't even want Bash back."

"I did not!" Kenna cried, and her bright eyes flashed. Lola knew then that she was telling the truth. "I said even if I did get him back things wouldn't change. There's a difference."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference," Kenna scowled at her husband in the distance, "Is that even if we got back together, he'd still be gone. Because apparently he's decided he wants to go live in the woods and kill animals with that french tart!" She finished breathy and cross, her chest heaving and Lola couldn't help but let out the smallest laugh.

"French tart?" A voice sneered behind them. "Hope you're not talking about me."

Lola and Kenna turned, the latter rolling her eyes when she saw Princess Claude. Claude came and stood nonchalantly beside them, complete apathy on her face. Kenna highly doubted she would care if they actually were talking about her.

"Actually we're talking about Bash's new...companion." Lola smiled diplomatically as Kenna bit her lip moodily.

Claude looked back and spotted Delphine hanging on Bash's arm. "Oh. I heard she was a fake nun."

"A fake nun?" Kenna echoed. "Why on earth would anyone pretend to be a nun?"

"Because she had to hide her magical powers!" Claude sang in a spooky voice, waggling her fingers at them before laughing loudly.

"Well maybe she's put a spell on Bash and that's why he's so desperate to jump into bed with her." Kenna muttered and Lola nudged her.

 

Kenna spent the rest of the day avoiding Bash. Once she had vented her frustrations, her anger had turned quickly to sadness, to embarrassment, and she hadn't wanted to watch him with her anymore. Now she felt what Bash must have done, after everything she had done to him, and she felt ashamed. The kind of shame that roars open inside of you, like a wave, to suffocate you and coat your bones with sand and scum. What had she done? Why? Why put another person, someone she cared for, through that level of trauma?

Because he wasn't there for her. Because sometimes she thinks he was scared to be there for her. He had always been the brother with no responsibilities. But then he was handed one with no choice, and Kenna had the impression he didn't quite know how to handle those expectations. So he rejected them. He loved her, but he was afraid to, so he had abandoned her.

As for her, well, it might have taken a different path, but her reasoning ended the same way. She was frightened that he didn't love her enough. She knew people said that money meant nothing when you had love, but what if she didn't even have that? What would she have when the love was all spent? Better to protect yourself than take a chance like that. She feels the weight of that choice now, and she doesn't know how to fix it.

As she strides through the corridors in a daze of grief and guilt, she doesn't pay attention as she's rounding a corner. With an oomph! she walks straight into something solid, pressing her hands up to protect herself.

Why the shape of him wasn't familiar straight away she didn't know, but as she stepped back she is surprised to look up to see Bash, who is looking a little awkward, avoiding her gaze.

"Sorry." He mumbles, shooting her a genial smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

She shrugs. "It's fine. I didn't realize it was you. I'm not used to seeing you alone." Its childish she knows, but she can't help it.

"Delphine just wanted to see where I lived. She let me into her home, after all."

"Its none of my business." She tries to step past him but he takes her wrist softly.

"Isn't it?" He asked gently, his eyes searching her face.

She set her jaw. One minute he was talking about their separation as if it meant nothing, flirting with some magical nun from the woods all day right in front of her - and now? Now he was looking at her like that. She thinks about how angry he had been when he found out about the general. She had assumed it was because he had been embarrassed in front of the other men. Now...did she dare to hope it had been jealousy? She had used that argument, of course, but she hadn't actually believed it. Now she didn't know what to think. And that made her angry.

Despite the fact she had ached for that touch ever since she had lost it, she wrenches her arm away from him and he stiffens instantly, stepping back from her glare.

"You made that choice...we both did. And now I think its time we live with it." She whispers, and hates how small her voice sounds. He nods silently.

He is still silent as she walks away.

But the thinks about how this morning, she had wanted to turn back. How if she turned back now, she could let go of the misery. The way he looked at her...like there was still something there for them to fix. And she was walking away. She thinks about everything they had been through together. She thinks about Henry, and Pascal, the fear and the death and the nights he held her in his arms.

And she turns. She can feel her emotions spilling out of her and she's ready - ready to do whatever it takes, whatever he wants and -

He is gone.

She turns to see an empty corridor.

But As she walks back to where she now slept alone, she begins to formulate a plan.

 

The morning is warm. It surprises Bash, normally he was waiting all day for the sun to emerge. He took it, for some reason, as a good sign. Despite the fact he had probably lost his wife forever, perhaps this day wouldn't bring the ache, the missing her. 

No such luck, of course. You could bury your feelings, but you could never kill them completely. As usual, he found himself searching for her. For once though, there was no sign of her. He saw Lola walking in the grounds with her child - Kenna was not with her. Nor was she with Mary - who never really spoke to anyone these days, or anywhere else it seemed. She was always up before him when they were married, so he knew there was no way she was still asleep.

He felt a worried gnawing in his stomach that threatened to build. He tried to tell himself he was being stupid. And besides, she had said they weren't each others business. He shouldn't care what Kenna did anymore.

But suppose she was in danger? The king's deputy could care about that, surely. That wasn't anything to do with their marriage.

He wanders out into the courtyard and is pulled out of his revelry when several horses pull in, their riders all laughing together. They had been hunting this morning, since the weather was good, and from his faces he takes it that it went well.

He is distracted by the faces of the men that he doesn't see her at first. He only notices her when she comes bounding up to him happily.

Her face is flushed pink, as well as her nose, cold and cute and she seemed not to care. Her hair is scraped back into a loose low hanging ponytail, but messy strands are falling all about her face, which also has a smear of mud on it. But most confusing was her clothes. She was wearing...trousers. Actual hunting gear. Brown leather trousers and a blue jerkin that dwarfed her small frame - but none of it could truly hide her attractiveness, he was pleased to note. Nothing ever could, not to him anyway.

"Kenna, what on earth..." He says, holding his hands up as she reaches him, as if to place his hands on her arms. He stops himself though. In the sudden confusion, the shock of the moment, he had forgotten they were not as they once were with one another.

She holds a hand up to stop him. "They let me go hunting with them. Mostly I think it's because Claude threatened them if they didn't." She laughed breezily. "But I held my own."

"Yeah she did." One of the men said, coming up beside them. "Once she stopped complaining about her clothes, about the leaves, about the dirt, the blood, the silence, the way a forest smells..." He listed everything off, but he was smiling. "One hell of a girl you've got, if you don't mind me saying sir."

No, Bash thought as the man walked off. He didn't mind.

"What is the reason for this complete personality change?" He asked with a smile.

Kenna took a deep breath to center herself. It was now or never. "I know its not much...but its a gesture. I know you would rather I was a little more...rustic? Less concerned with material things. More like the mag- More like Delphine. And I might never be. Well, not might. I won't want to move to the woods and hunt rabbits and things...but I'm willing to try and change. I want to be...more accepting. I won't leave you because we don't have pretty things. I...Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She asked nervously.

"I think what you're trying to say is that you did something you hate because you know, one, I enjoy hunting, and two, you want me to forgive your obsession with money, because you can change."

"Yes." She nods. "It seems a little stupid now really, I suppose." She sighed and began to move away but he stopped her by snaking a hand round her waist and pulling her toward him with a smile.

"Its not stupid. Its wonderful. You're wonderful. And I miss you. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." 

Bash presses his forehead against hers and kisses her. Just once, softly, on the lips. Its reassuring in its gentleness. 

"And for your information, I don't actually want to live in the woods."

Kenna laughs as they stand close together. She knows it will be hard for both of them. They will both have to try. It might not work. This was something that still frightened her. This gesture wouldn't save their marriage single handed.

But it was a start.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt 'S1 post wedding, they're starting to get along but there's no love yet and Bash is away hunting with some boys. Kenna is told that Bash had stopped in a brothel with the men, gets jealous and go there in a rush to catch him'

Kenna watches her new husband getting his horse ready. They had people who could do that for him, but Bash always insisted on doing things for himself. Not out of pride, or because the servants were not capable - the opposite, in fact. It was a kindness. He had tossed an apple at the servant boy and had sent him on his way.

She is starting to understand this about Bash his inherent kindness. She hopes it will rub off on her eventually. Perhaps then she could grow to love him the way he deserved. But she also knew that even if she didn't, he would never hold it against her. Nor she him. Because they were not in love yet. They had been married just under a month and things were going as smoothly as could be expected. They had slept together, but it wasn't often. She got the impression he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her. Also, for her it would have felt a little empty. She was not one to have qualms about sex, and she didn't need to be in love with someone in order to gain pleasure from them. But she supposed it must be nice.

"Don't worry." Bash smiles gently as he walks toward her. There is still something awkward in the way they talk to one another, as if they are being too polite. But it was better than if they hated one another.

She had, at first. Hated him. Or more the idea of him - this man she was bound to forever with no say. But he had no say either, and there were plenty more people both of them would have preferred to marry. It was unfair to hold it against one another. So they had progressed into civility and suited them both, for now. Now she appreciated it, him. She could even love him, one day. She had managed to admit that to herself one night, in the dark, when he wrapped his arm around her in sleep and she had felt safer than she had for a long time. She had not mentioned it the next day, and neither had he. But she wonders if he could feel love for her one day too. She hoped for it, even.

Bash reaches for her hand. "I won't be gone long. Its just a routine hunting trip."

It is the first, though, since they had been married. And Kenna worried, for what she didn't know. For something. Something this fragile bubble they had managed to create.

She gives him a weak smile and nods, but she knows she is unconvincing.

Bash hesitates for a moment before moving forward and placing a light kiss on her lips, holding her hand a little tighter as he does so.

"You'll be alright without me?" He asks in a low voice. His eyes are searching her face for reassurance and she knows then that he would stay with her if she asked. It gives her a good, hollow swoop in her stomach.

"I'll be fine. You go. Have fun...not too much fun mind." She nudges him with a teasing smile.

His shoulders sag a little in relief and he grins at her. "Never." He says. "Two days." He adds.

"Two days." She repeats.

Its not quite 'i love you'. But its something.

 

"He said two days. He should be back by now." Kenna pouts, pacing around in her bedroom as the girls watch.

She's overreacting, of course. It was the night Bash was meant to come back. It was just very late in the night. It would be hard for them to travel in the dark, and she wanted him home, next to her in the warmth of their bed.

That was another thing. When he had gone she had found that she missed him more than she realized she would. It had frightened her, and now his lateness wasn't helping.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." Lola says gently.

"Any minute now he'll walk through the door and all of this worrying will have been for nothing." Greer adds in that infuriatingly practical tone of hers.

They are right, of course, but still.

As if on cue, like her words had magicked him, the door opens.

Kenna spins around with her heart in her throat - and stops.

It isn't bash. It's just a messenger, and a rather uncomfortable looking one at that.

"What is it?" Kenna asks, impatiently.

The messenger clears his throat looking at all three of them.

"You can speak can't you?" she demands and Greer stands up beside her, giving her a warning glance.

"It's alright." She tells him. "Lady Kenna is just a little anxious as to her husbands whereabouts."

The messenger nods. "Yes, milady. That is...I have news from the scouts that were sent by Lady Kenna. They found your husband and sent word ahead."

"He's alright, isn't he?" She asks.

"He's...yes, he's alright. He's at...well...they found him at..." He coughs again. "A brothel, milady."

Kenna steps toward him and he hesitantly puts his hands out. He's either afraid of her fainting at the word brothel or that she'll attack him. Right then she's more given toward the latter but Lola joins Greer in restraining her.

The other girls dismiss the messenger who rushes out like his feet were on fire.

"A brothel?" Kenna shouts. "A bloody brothel? I've been here, worrying about him all night, feeling...feelings! And he's at a brothel?" She throws her hands up. Her anger is bubbling inside of her, pricking at her eyes, her skin, making her body shake. How dare he? she had been willing to open her heart and now she finds out he's sleeping with another woman. She feels the slight of it like a slap. Her humiliation claws at her.

Well, she thinks. He won't get away with it. He didn't get to hurt her, not when she had been so convinced of his kindness. What a fool she had been. What a fool he was, thiking she wouldn't do anything.

She grabs her cloak and heads toward the door without a word, ignoring her friends cries behind her. She's blind with rage.

 

The inhabitants of the brothel all stare at her when she enters. Yes, she had slammed the door open dramatically, thinking as soon as she opened it Bash would be there in the middle of some orgy and that she could slap him and walk out - but from the way they were staring you would think they had never seen a woman before.

Which, judging by the various states of undress of the women milling around, was obviously not the case.

Kenna clears her throat uncomfortably and moves in, shutting the door. She has never been to a brothel before. Loud music starts playing and the men on various tables continue drinking and talking, women lounging around and laughing with them. 

A woman with bright red lips, hair up to heaven and a corset that barely contained her ample bust sidles up to her.

"Anything i can help you with, miss?" She asks in a friendly voice.

Kenna blanches for a moment and the woman pats her arm. "I can tell your nervous. Well you needn't be, my dear. My girls are the soul of discretion, and it wouldn't be the first time a woman has been in here - you'd be surprised at how many wives are dissatisfied with their husbands. My girls understand that we all have needs and -"

"I am dissatisfied with my husband - only, not - not like that." Kenna can't help but smile. The woman had an honest charm about her. And at least these were people that would cater to everyone's needs. a place like this, it seemed, was far less judgmental than the french court.

"He's here, you see and i was rather hoping to confront him. I won't cause a scene. At least, not out here, anyway."

The woman considers for a moment, before nodding. From the way she directs her to where Bash is, Kenna gathers she isn't the first angry wife in here.

 

this was the door to swing open dramatically. Kenna stands for a moment outside the flimsy looking wood, gathering her courage. She had calmed, just a little, and now she was rather afraid of what she was going to see.

Well, she thinks, here goes nothing.

She pushes the door open and moves into the little room without really taking any of it in.

"Sebastian De poitiers, I am so angry with you! How dare you mistreat me like this and come in here and - "

Then she stops in confusion.

Bash sits up in shock, equally confused. "Kenna, is that you? what on earth are you doing here?" he cries, flinging away the covers he had been asleep under and standing up.

There is no one else in the bed. He was alone.

"You're...alone." Kenna says, basically ignoring him.

"Very observational of you. Who did you think i was with?" He fumes.

"I...well...I....i was worried about you!" she hisses, trying to justify herself despite the blush now working its way onto her cheeks. "I sent out a scout who said you were at a brothel." she finishes lamely. When she dares to look at him she is relieved to find he doesn't look angry. In fact he looks a little sympathetic.

"And you assumed i had availed my self of the services offered." He says with a sigh.

"Sorry." She shrugs, feeling utterly foolish.

"Don't be." He says after considering a moment. "I suppose its a logical assumption."

"I should have known you wouldn't have."

"The men wanted to stop here - you know how they get. And i needed to rest so i rented out a room. Nothing else."

He sits on the bed again and she can see now how tired he seems. She wants to move toward him but doesn't think he'd want her to.

"Though at least i now know if i were ever to seek the charms of a prostitute, my very headstrong wife would charge in to stop me being so foolish. I should thank you, really."

"I..." She starts. She wants to explain, but they hadn't talked about their feelings and now she had done this. But she looks at him, and she can see in his eyes that he would let her say what she needs too. She feels that safety again, and lets herself explain properly.

"I missed you, when you left. I think...my possible feelings for you clouded my judgement. All i could think was that...that i had been feeling...feelings and that it had been for nothing. I was jealous and upset." she moves toward the bed, to perch on the edge lightly beside him. "I thought maybe you might be feeling something a little deeper for me as well. Or...I had at least hoped."

Bash stares at her for a long moment before reaching up and tucking his knuckles under her chin gently, turning her face to his. Then he slowly pushes her hair behind her ear, as if movement was important and considered and necessary.

"I do. That's why i didn't...well, why i was alone. I have to admit, i thought about it. But i realized the thought of being with another woman now felt foreign to me. I know we may not be in love, not quite yet. But i like that we are familiar to one another. I find it comforting."

Kenna nods, a large smile breaking out on her face at his words. "I feel the same. Do you think...do you think one day we will be in love with one another?"

Bash smiles and rests his forehead against hers. "I think that that's a distinct possibility, seen as we seem to be half way there anyway."

"Good." Kenna says.

Bash pulls away from her and grins. "So. My lovely, mad wife. Would you do me the honour of sleeping next to me in a brothel?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She laughs.

This time, he is awake when he wraps his arms around her, and she takes his hand, enjoying the feel of his wedding ring on his fingers, and she falls asleep happily - and more than half way in love with him already.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: devastated by the death of Renaude, Kenna believes she will never be happy again and refuses Bash's attempts to comfort her.

She wakes with a yelp, into darkness.

Darkness, thinks Kenna. It was better than her dreams.

Her dreams were blinding white, sharp and painful. Her dreams were of crowds against a burning horizon, her dreams were the creaking and twisting of ropes. Her dreams were the sickening white of bulging eyes as he choked through his last moments.

She was alone in her bed now, as she always was these days.

But she had made herself this way, hadn't she?, she thinks as she pulls her blankets up around her shoulders, curling into a ball as if to protect herself - she knew no matter how or where she slept the nightmares would still find her. No one else was here to stop them either. She closes her eyes tightly, concentrating on the sound of her heartbeat.

Was this a sound anyone else would hear again? Would anyone be close enough to her skin to feel it pounding against theirs?

She had lost everyone. Some she had lost to time and circumstance, like the family she'd left behind in the land of her childhood. They felt like nothing more than vague memories now. Some ran away from, like Henry, more wolf than man. No, more rabid dog. Some she had driven away, like Bash, the only reminder he had ever been hers the wedding ring on her finger. And some...well, some death had taken. And once death takes you, there's no coming back.

Kenna didn't know why misery had chosen her, why loneliness had taken root in her and twisted her, until she was unrecognizable even to herself. She didn't know when the darkness had invaded her, when she sadness and the bitterness had yawned open inside of her, cavernous, insidious and deep. 

She knew that it would never leave her though.

Somehow, alone, curled like a child, she felt that she knew she would never be happy again.

 

Her name is being called from far away. At least, that's what it feels like. In actual fact Bash was coming toward her down the corridor. It was her that felt far away, far from what was real, like everything was in motion around her and she was standing still.

"Kenna!" He says again as he reaches her, breathing heavily like he'd been running. He couldn't have been running to her, she thinks. Why would he? They weren't married in anyway that mattered anymore. She had seen to that.

She looks up into his face, sees his earnest, concerned expression. She looks away darkly, staring at the floor. She craved comfort, but she couldn't stand it. It was pity. She wanted it and hated herself for it. 

"I've been looking for you. I didn't want to disturb you last night...Lola said that you needed rest." He says gently. There's more that he wants to say of course, but he doesn't know how to. She half wants to roll her eyes and tell him to spit it out. But at the same time she doesn't want him to leave.

"Well, seeing someone you care for die does tend to take it out of you." She mutters. Her voice comes out surprisingly cold, even to her, like she was so tired she couldn't care. She didn't feel that way though. Exhausted, yes, but cold, no. She felt like she was screaming and no one could hear her. She wonders if Bash can, and what she would do if that were the case.

He puts his arm round her back in a familiar way, like nothing had changed between them. "I'm sorry." He says, and she can tell that he means it.

She didn't deserve it, she thinks. She had hurt him so much. Perhaps this pain was her punishment.

She shrugs out of his embrace, trying to act nonchalant but not fooling him. "I know." Is all she says. Hadn't she wanted someone to comfort her? But Bash...He didn't need her problems. She'd hurt him, she didn't deserve his goodness. She'd lost him already. Like Renaude, like everyone.

"What can I do?" He asks, his voice low and insistent. 

She shook her head. "Nothing. Honestly, I'll be alright."

He frowns at her. He always knew when she was lying. It was one of the maddeningly wonderful things that she loved about him. Because she did, despite everything, love him. In the deep, ingrained way that would never stop. He was deep in her heart somewhere, she had carved out a place for him which he could never vacate. But she couldn't tell him this - she'd pushed him out, even if not in the secret places inside of her.

"Are you sure?" He asks again.

He's giving her a chance. Now would be the time, he isn't pushing, but he's giving her a second chance to tell him she needed him.

"I'm sure." She says, with her fakest smile.

 

But that night its different. She wakes again, tears running down her face, and she thinks of his arm around her. She'd give anything for that now. So she sends someone to find him, before she even registers what it might mean.

He comes quickly, like he'd been waiting for her to ask him. There are no words exchanged as he lays down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Somehow it isn't enough, this closeness isn't enough.

She turns his arms and he reaches up with stroke her face with his fingers. Its so soft she wants to cry. She wants to explain what this single thing means to her, but she cannot find the words.

So she kisses him instead. Hard and long and almost painful in the best way.

When he moves her dress up and off her shoulders he does it so lovingly that she feels safer like that than she had done in weeks.

 

Next comes war.

It felt like death had invaded everything. Death and jealousy and fear and betrayal. It had crept in when no one was looking, seeping into the fissures, into the very stone around them. And now its fingers were squeezing.

Mary looks tired, but strong, as always...and Francis looks like there's a world on his shoulders. Kenna doesn't see Bash for a few days after the war is announced. Its like everything changed in a second.

People rush around and she feels lost and anonymous. She watches wives wave off their husbands as they go to fight and she realizes she doesn't really belong with them either. The thought makes her feel a little sick.

In the courtyard she turns, wanting to go back inside, away from the goodbyes - she's rather sick of them, at this point, but she stops in her tracks. Bash is coming out, and he's getting ready to ride...no, to fight. Bash was going to fight.

He smiles when he sees her but it is only half a smile, not real. Made for her, to reassure her, and she feels grateful if not sad.

"Come to see me off?" He asks, trying to keep his voice jovial.

How had she not realized? Of course he would go. Bash was a good person, an Honorable man. He wouldn't let people die for him and do nothing to help.

"I...you didn't tell me." She whispers, moving closer to him.

He looks a little puzzled at her closeness but doesn't question it. He just puts his hands gently on both her arms, holding her too him as they stare at one another, so many unspoken emotions swimming in their eyes.

"I'll be alright." He says.

Kenna shakes her head and feels tears stinging her eyes. He didn't know that - no one ever knew that. What if he left here, left her, and they never saw each other again? It would haunt her, it would never let her go. She wished then, more than she'd ever wished for anything, that he would stay. Please God, she thinks, staring into those brilliant green eyes, please let him stay. I will never waste another minute if you let him stay with me.

But of course, God does not answer.

Kenna sucks in a ragged breath, almost a sob and presses her face into his shoulder. Bash puts a hand on her head, stroking her hair soothingly. The intimacy would scare her if it weren't so familiar to her.

"I couldn't bare it...if anything happened to you." She cries.

Bash just holds her tighter in response.

Eventually she pulls away to look up at him again, and this time when he smiles its genuine. "I promise." He says, with sincerity that makes her chest ache, "I will come back to you."

She almost bites her lip, almost lets him go then, but she finds that she can't. She has to tell him, to let the words out, and she feels the crashing against her like a wave until she does.

"I'll be here. Waiting for you. And only you, always."

Bash's searches her face for a moment, probably making sure she's telling the truth. She doesn't blame him, and she is. He must see this somehow because he nods.

"I'd like that." He says quietly. "We'll talk then?...About everything?"

About us, he means. She nods.

"Absolutely." 

She watched him as he rode away, and before he got out of site he turned back to her for a long moment, just looking.

And she thinks maybe she didn't lose everyone after all. Not quite.

 

Oh god, she thinks, why? She should have just left it. She should have just carried on as they were.

Everything had seemed like it might be ok, and now - it was unbearable. She had ruined everything. Again.

Kenna places her hand over her stomach. She can't imagine a baby inside there. She didn't feel any different. Her stomach was a little bigger, but the tiredness was nothing new. She hadn't even questioned it until now.

But it was unmistakable. Bash would know, when he came home. Then she would have to explain that they couldn't get back together like they both wanted because she may or may not be carrying another man's baby.

It could be his, though. 

She didn't know what to do. But she knew she couldn't lie to him. Not after everything that had driven them apart. She would let him make his own choice - even though she was sick with the idea he might not choose her.

 

She should have known she didn't need to be afraid, she never did, not with Bash.

When he returns, worn and rugged and tired but still him, still hers, she clasps his calloused, bruised hands and tells him.

At first it takes a moment to register, but when it does, she sees the flicker in his eyes. Like he's coming back to life, after all that dying he had seen.

He puts his long fingers on her cheeks, kissing her lightly, nodding all the while, nodding against her forehead, stroking her hair.

"Even if it isn't mine, i'll raise the child as my own...if that's what you want." He whispers.

And it is. They had both been in wars of their own, she realizes. Wars of the mind as well as real ones. And this is their reward. She wants to share in this hope with him. She wants to be with him and make things better for him.

 

When their baby is born he has the largest, greenest eyes she's ever seen and she knows he's Bash's son. It wouldn't have mattered either way, but she's glad. His father was such a good man, it was nice to think there was another part of him in the world, making it better.

She imagines the baby was made from the part that lived inside of her, from the love she held for him, imagines it bringing her back from solitude and loneliness, into a family. Into love.


End file.
